Twilight Escape
by Kiera27
Summary: Just after fourth year Harry was ready to suffer through a normal summer at the Dursley's only to find that they were going to the States where no one from the Wizarding World would be able to find him. Harry/? Slash Rating is just in case.
1. The Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**I figure that the best way to keep from burning out on my stories is to get all of the plot bunnies out of their cages before they start viciously attacking each other.**

**A lot of people are doing Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers so I thought I would give it a go. Let me know what you think of the beginning.**

* * *

I found myself sitting on a plane that was heading toward the U.S. with an almost numb feeling working its way through my chest. At the end of the last year I had to watch as a fellow student, Cedric, die at the hands of the man that had betrayed my parents and then watched in horror as my blood was used to bring Voldemort back to life. I had no concern for what Voldemort would do, it may sound cold, but the Wizarding World was the one that's prejudices created him and they would have to deal with it. No I was more concerned with what was going to happen to me now, I am no fool, I knew that they would all expect me to be the one to save them all. I am no killer and I know that I would not be able to do it.

When I had arrived back at the Dursley's house, ready to spend the summer working myself to the bone while playing the part of my darling uncle's punching bag and only source of exercise I received the shock of a lifetime. Apparently Vernon had managed to land a promotion to the head of a new factory that they had opened in the U.S. and the company was paying to move the entire family, even going so far as to buy them a house in the town of their choosing. Unfortunately for the Dursleys Grunnings knew that I lived with them and had already bought me a ticket and included me in all of the preparations including testing to place me into the American school system. Normally I would have made sure to do slightly worse then Dudley but I am tired of always hiding my true self, it wouldn't help me in the long run anyway, I would be beaten almost daily no matter how I do or what I do. I did my very best on those tests and thanked my lucky stars that I had kept up with my muggle education. Of course I had to as the Dursleys made sure that I did all of Dudley's summer homework.

Dudley managed to barely scrape by and landed himself in freshman year of high school, although how he accomplished that is beyond me. I managed to land myself into junior year and spent that night drifting between consciousness and blissful darkness, even now my ribs are sending jolts of pain all the way down my spine, but its nothing more then I'm used to.

The only part of the move that I find myself happy about is the fact that the U.S. does not have a magical society of its own. The magic of the Americas is far too wild for any of the wand waving wizards and witches to use their magic within their shores, it simply won't respond to any command. It meant that he wouldn't have to worry about Dumbledore finding him and the Wizarding World could deal with its own problems. Maybe they would learn something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at the house in front of me and found that it was actually rather beautiful, it was a large Victorian with large bay windows in a neutral color scheme. I carried the baggage up the front steps and waited to be told where everything was to go.

Vernon looked back at me with contempt, as per usual. "Boy, Dudley's room is the one at the top of the stairs, the guest room is the next room and the largest one on the second floor is the master. You are to stay in the attic and I don't want to hear a peep from you for the rest of the evening. We are going to see if there are any good restaurants in the area. Tomorrow you will make sure that everything gets unpacked or there will be hell to pay. Now get out of my sight." I hurried to do as I was told, no reason to make things even worse on myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of days flew by as I unpacked all of the Dursley's belongings and stocked the kitchen with food from the nearest grocer. I was given barely enough to purchase the food and the receipt was checked the moment I walked through the door as I was ordered to put the food away and begin making lunch. I failed to mention the fact that every female in the store had watched me like a hawk, it would appear that women in a small town are better at catching on to the hints of abuse, I'll have to be much more careful.

It was toward the end of the week that we received a visit from the local police department, he assured the Dursleys that it was just a greeting and nothing to worry about but I noticed that his eyes flitted over me several times. The Dursleys had tried to make excuses for me to get me out of the room but he wasn't going for it.

* * *

**Review and let me know if you think that it has potential, the first part of the story moves quickly as I believe that people in a small town where everyone knows each other would pick up on things like abuse very quickly because they pay a lot more attention.**


	2. The Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**A couple of responses:**

**_Right now Harry doesn't think that magic works at all as he was only taught how to use magic with a wand._**

**_Harry has dealt with the Dursleys his entire life and while he knows that they abuse him, he doesn't believe that it will ever change as even the Weasleys haven't helped him despite the twins and Ron seeing the bars on his windows and his horrible clothing._**

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I hadn't really thought that Mary's suspicions had any ground, after all the family had just moved into town and she had only seen the boy one time in the supermarket but he at least wanted to check it out and hopefully put the woman's fears to rest. The mother seemed to be nice enough though she seemed to be a little put off when I said that I wanted the boys to stay in the room as well though she didn't say anything. I watched the way that they all interacted as I told the family about Forks and asked how they were all settling in and I found several things that set my instincts into overdrive.

The man, Vernon, seemed to glare at the dark headed youth whenever he thought that I wasn't looking and the boy, Harry I do believe, would subtly flinch whenever he noticed. The woman seemed to ignore the fact that the boy was even in the room almost as if she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that the boy was a part of their family. The other boy, Dudley, seemed to be almost openly glaring at Harry and was taking special care to knock his feet forward just enough to kick him every few seconds while trying to make the action seem to be natural. Harry seemed to fidget as if he wanted to run out of the room or maybe the entire house, his eyes were not that of a young man but of one closer to my own age.

It was only after I observed each of the people in the family that I took a good look at the house itself. They had only been in town for a week and yet the house looked as if it had been set up and lived in for far longer; the picture were all in their places the furniture was well set, all their knickknacks were placed in prominent places and there wasn't a box in sight. The pictures themselves only featured three of the four residents; Harry wasn't even in one of them. The house was also incredibly clean despite the fact that the woman, Petunia, had been roaming the town all week trying to find women to invite over for tea. She wouldn't have had time to clean the house of all the dust that had accumulated in the time that it had been empty and neither of the larger fellows looked like they had ever cleaned anything nor did they look like they would have the stamina. The closest maid service was in Port Angelus and they wouldn't have come out to Forks, the ride time simply wasn't worth it.

Harry was also dressed incredibly poorly for a family as well off as the Dursleys were. The others were dressed new clothes that looked like they had never been worn before and were of the latest fashion while Harry was wearing what were obviously Dudley's old castoffs from the size and the wear and tear and his glasses were about as out of style as you could get. He stayed as far away from the rest of his family as he could and refused to make eye contact. I could immediately see what Mary had been talking about, all the normal signs were there, but unfortunately without probable cause I can't do anything right now. I need some way to prove it without making things worse for the boy.

I spent over an hour with the family, most of it was spent listening to Mrs. Dursley go on about how much she wanted to get her little group together and become a normal member of the community. That was another strange thing I noticed, they seemed to put an unusual amount of interest in the concept of being normal and whenever it was mentioned they would glance very quickly in Harry's direction. By the time that I left I was almost convinced that there was something very wrong going on in that family and that I had to find a way to find out how bad it was and get Harry out of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's POV**

I knew that the police chief suspected something, but I didn't really expect anything to happen. Plenty of teachers had noticed that there was something wrong and they all promised that they would help me. I had believed them and let my hopes grow and they would just disappear, some transferred to other schools and others just quit, nobody really cared they just pretended to, my life wasn't going to change.

I didn't protest as I was dragged into my room and thrown to the floor after Vernon informed me that I would not be eating for the rest of the day for contaminating their living room. The only thing that comforted me was that Vernon had learned a long time ago that trying to physically harm me was a bad idea.

It had been the day of his fifth birthday and Vernon had thought to give him a birthday 'present'. For the first several minutes nothing happened until I had felt something in my wrist snap and suddenly Vernon was on the other side of the room pinned to the wall. He had tried several times after that with the same results, my magic would only let him get so far, normally a broken bone, before it would lash out and either pin him against a wall or knock him unconscious. Eventually he had just given up, now he only resorted to the occasional slap to the back of the head though I still have a few scars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Petunia's POV**

I knew that Chief Swan was probably suspicious about the freak, but I wasn't particularly worried, nothing had come about with the other suspicious people. He was awfully handsome though, I wonder if he's single, Vernon will probably be spending most of his time at work, it's too far to come home for lunch and I could use a little 'comfort'.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. A Little Case of the Sniffles?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight._**

**Sorry for the wait but my muses are sulking over the lack of updates on their favorite stories and life is only helping them sulk.**

**I am using the Povs because that is the way that I wanted to write this story, so its not going to change though I will try to make them longer as I go.**

**It may seem like the other characters are too interested in Harry but it will start to make sense as the story evolves.**

* * *

**Billy's POV**

I watched in amusement as Charlie attempted to wear a hole in the carpet through the sheer force of his pacing. My amusement only lasted for about ten minutes though as he was starting to make me dizzy. "Charlie! Sit down and tell me what's wrong before you end up pacing on the dirt under my floor."

Charlie blushed a bit, though he would deny it to the last breath before falling onto the couch and running a hand through his hair. "You know that old gossip down at the grocery store, Mary?" I nodded slightly; she was the one to go to if you wanted to know anything about anyone except for those Cullen vampires, bah. "Well, she came up to me the other day and asked that I check out the newest additions to Forks, the Dursleys. She said that she had a very bad feeling that they weren't treating the youngest boy right and she wanted me to check up on them. I didn't think that there would be anything to see, after all they just moved in, but there is something wrong with that boy. He's supposed to be the same age as the other boy but he looks several years younger, his cloths were hand-me-downs while they were all wearing the latest fashions, the other males were glaring at him while the woman was ignoring him, and he looked like he hadn't had a good meal in a month. I know that something is wrong, but I can't do anything without proof."

I had never seen Charlie so ruffled, though I could understand where he was coming from, he wasn't one to just jump to conclusions so the boy was probably pretty bad looking, but that could be explained away as stress from moving to an entirely different country. "Well, Charlie, the only thing that you can really do right now is wait and keep your eyes open." I could see that he didn't like that idea at all. "If you try to do anything without proof all you'll do is make things worse for the boy. I'll have my boy introduce himself to the young man and at least give him someone to talk to. You will try to find out whatever you can, you still have those friends in the FBI right?" Charlie nodded slowly. "See if you can get them to look the boy up, there might be something there or at least someone else that can take care of him in case things get bad. If Jacob hears or sees anything that might help, I'll let you know."

Charlie seemed to sag with relief on the couch. He was a good man, but working in a quiet town like this made it hard for him to deal with the big things as easily as he used to and it tended to stress him out. He only stayed for a little while longer before he took off to call those friends of his, they were old school buddies from his academy days. "Jacob!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's POV**

A couple of days after Chief Swan visited Aunt Petunia invited over several of the local busybodies and I was told to stay as far away as possible until nightfall.

The forest was beautiful; everything in Forks is so green and full of life. I don't know how far I walked before I realized that I had absolutely no idea where I was, wonderful. The forest canopy blocked out the sun so that wasn't an option, though its not like I'd be able to use that to get back to the house anyway, leave it to me to get lost in the woods within a month of living here.

It started to get cold pretty quickly and it just had to start drizzling, I can practically feel the cold forming. I picked a random direction that looked good and set off at a brisk pace, hopefully I find somewhere to get out of the rain at least for a little while, and the Dursleys won't pay for a doctor if I catch something.

"You lost, kid?" I spun around and came face to face with the largest person, other then Hagrid, that I had ever seen. He looked like he could take on a bear and win. There was something about him though that seemed off, something that put my instincts into high gear. Maybe it was the too pale skin or the intense bronze eyes.

"A little bit… I'm Harry Potter, I live with the Dursleys and I just went for a walk and kind of lost track of where I was, yeah." I knew I was babbling but the cold is just getting harder to ignore, I clutched Dudley's ratty old t-shirt closer as a particularly strong wind whipped by and the large guy's eyes narrowed.

"You managed to go through to the other side of these woods. It would take a couple of hours to walk all the way back, why don't you come with me to my house and call your family to come get you?" He walked a little closer as he spoke until he was close enough to notice the way I shivered, not that I wasn't trying to cover that up mind you. "In fact I think that I'll have to insist that you come with me to my house. You look like you're about to faint and my father is one of the doctors at the hospital so he can look you over while you wait."

I was going to protest but I wasn't even given the chance as he scooped me up and started jogging without jostling me too much. I could practically feel the blush; I am not a girl that needs to be carried just because I feel a little ill. I opened my mouth to protest when a sudden wave of dizziness passed over me and my world went dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I came back around I was lying on what looked to be a very expensive white leather couch and I felt like someone had rearranged everything in my head without my permission. The world started to spin as I tried to push myself up and I was immediately pushed down by the same bear like individual from before. "Whoa, little guy, you're in no condition to get off that couch. My father's still at work but he'll be home in about twenty minutes and then he's going to have a look at you before you do anything. Why don't you just lie back and try to get some rest until then." I wanted to protest, I needed to get home before it got too late but I am tired so tired….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time I awoke it was to the feeling of extremely cold hands running over my torso in a clinical manner that was strangely soothing. The man that those hands belonged to reminded me of Draco so strongly that I had to blink several times to clear the thought away. He had the same intensely bronze eyes as the bear so this must be his father even though the eyes are the only similarity. "Well, it's about time you joined us in the land of the living young man, you had us all rather worried." His voice was so calming that it took several seconds for me to process what he had said. I swept the room with my eyes and found myself surrounded with shockingly beautiful people all with the same eyes.

The bear had his arms wrapped around a statuesque blond that bore a heavy resemblance to Fleur with a slightly interested but still aloft expression on her face. In one of the corners of the living room stood a slightly smaller male that somehow seemed more dangerous with his arms draped over a small pixie-like girl that reminded me of Luna, oddly enough. Behind the doctor stood a small woman that seemed to glow with motherly affection, his wife most probably, her very presence seemed to ooze concern and love. The only one in the room that didn't seem to have a companion was a bronze-haired male that made my heart skip a beat; he was gorgeous with a slightly confused look on his face as he tilted his head to the side as if he was trying to hear something. I slid my gaze away from him before I managed to make a fool of myself and concentrated on the doctor that seemed to finally be finished with his little examination.

He stood up from the semi-crouch that he had been in to look down at me with a look that I easily recognized from Poppy when she thought that I had been to reckless, which to be honest was all of the time. "You seem to have managed to catch a rather strong case of pneumonia, it probably wouldn't have advanced so quickly if you were healthy but you seem to be rather far from it. You are at least fifteen pounds underweight, you seem to suffer from extreme sleep depravation and you have a rather severe case of malnutrition. I need to get you to the hospital; I don't have the equipment to properly take care of you here."

I could practically feel my heart rate skyrocket, Vernon would be furious if I ended up in the hospital. "I'll be fine if you just drop me off at home, I don't want to be a bother and I'm sure that it can't be that bad…" I would have continued but it suddenly felt as if someone had tilted my world sideways, the whole room shifted and I to close my eyes to keep from losing whatever was left in my stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Carlisle's POV**

I could feel the heat radiating off of the boy from here and he actually thinks that he's fine, something is very wrong, most of the human children I've seen whine with the sniffles. Even some of the adults whine, though they would all deny it. He closed his eyes and leaned against the couch heavily for a moment before his breathing even out as he slipped back into unconsciousness, we need to get him to the hospital. "Rosalie, start the car and the jeep." She blurred out of the room. "Edward, I want you to come with Emmett, Alice and I to the hospital, the rest of you will go to his house and let his relatives know where he's at."

Before I had the chance to put the plan into motion Alice stiffened with a vision and we all watched as her happy demeanor fell rapidly. "That plan won't turn out well." She cocked her head to the side to look at Harry. "His family won't be happy that he ended up in the hospital and will immediately pull him out before he gets admitted, they aren't very nice people." She walked forward and laid one of her hands on Harry's forehead and the boy sighed as his temperature cooled. "We should just take him to the hospital and make sure that he is fully admitted before we let them know."

Rosalie had returned halfway through the conversation and looked anything but pleased. "Why would his own family pull him out of the hospital when he so obviously needs to see a doctor?"

Alice looked up at Rosalie and seemed to put a lot of thought into her next words. "I can't see a lot of his future, something about him is blocking me, and all I can say for sure is that the malnutrition and the low weight are both because of his family, I'm not sure about the sleep or if anything else is going on."

We all turned your eyes to Edward hoping that he could clear things up a bit; he looked to be deep in thought as he stared at the human. "I can't hear a single thing, not even a stray thought. It's almost like he isn't even there. His scent is different too; I don't feel the slightest urge to kill him." There seemed to be more to that last statement, but I wasn't going to call him on it unless necessary.

I knew that Alice was always right, no matter how much I wanted to deny that any family would have so little concern for a child. "Alright. Edward, Jasper and Alice I want you all to go to the Dursley's and wait until we have him checked in before you let them know that he's at the hospital and I want you to see if you can find out more about them while you're at it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV**

'I am going to kill that old fart when I get out of this hellhole.' I can't believe I actually let him talk me into this. I came all the way out to town to met the new boy, Harry, only to find out that he wasn't home before being pulled into the house by a horse-like woman that forced me into a couch to join the gossipy women for tea and that had been hours ago! They had already talked about just about everyone in town and had been joined by two of the largest males I had ever seen. I would have given half my interest in hell to escape but I couldn't get a word in edgewise.

I almost fainted in relief when the doorbell rang and Mrs. Dursley was forced to stop talking to get the door, which I managed to quickly offer to do, so I could escape the other women. I was mildly surprised to open the door to find three of the Cullens in front of me. They seemed just as surprised to see me, but the girl seemed to recover the fastest. "Oh hello, we're here to see the Dursleys, we have something really important to tell them about their nephew."

"You mean Harry?" They barely showed surprise as they all nodded quickly. "They're all in the living room."

I lead them into the living room and stepped back to watch, I had a very bad feeling about this.

The male that seemed to have a rather bad headache was the one that decided to drop the bomb that made the earlier torture worth it. "Earlier this evening our brother, Emmett, found your nephew wandering around in the woods, lost." He seemed to stop there for a moment as if his headache had suddenly gotten worse. "He passed out while they were talking so Emmett brought him home so that our father, Dr. Cullen could have a look at him to make sure that he was alright. He managed to develop a case of phenomena rather quickly for reasons unknown," the boy was definitely lying about that one, "and he decided to take him to the hospital and have him admitted, he should already be in a room by now so you can visit him." He suddenly looked like he was going to either bolt out of the room or rip the occupants into pieces, I couldn't really tell which, until the little girl put a hand on his shoulder.

A smile that was rather obviously forced made its way onto Petunia's face as she stood up. "Oh, thank you so much for helping him out, but you see he has a terrible habit of faking illnesses to get attention, he's actually rather good at it. We'll just head down there and get him, I'm sure that he's just pretending to get us to come get him."

All the friendliness in the Cullens disappeared in an instant as the one that had been quiet stepped forward with a look on his face that caused the other women in the room to make their excuses and leave before he said a word. "Are you saying that our father, one of the finest surgeons in the country wouldn't be able to tell if your nephew was faking the sniffles?" His voice was quiet but it set me on edge. "Your nephew is sick and if you try to take him out of the hospital I will make very sure that you end up in prison for all the things you have done to him and all of the things that you want to do but can't." The Dursleys paled, he obviously had their number, interesting; at least the day wasn't a total loss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed the Cullens to the hospital even though the almost broke the sound barrier in their Volvo. By the time that I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my little Rabbit they were already halfway across the lot. I ignored them as I asked the lady at the front desk which room Harry was supposed to be in before I left a message on the answering machine at home to let Pops know what was going on and then I headed up to the kid's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Carlisle's POV**

The boy was even worse off then I had thought, the pneumonia wasn't sudden but had been building for over a week. The fact that the boy hadn't already been to the hospital was worrying. He was placed in one of the emergency care rooms after I managed to use the weight I had gained within the hospital to get them to admit him without the written consent of his guardians, though the severity of his case did a lot of the work for me.

I watched over the other doctors as they set to work stabilizing him and making him as comfortable as possible, I was already off the clock after a long shift so I was unable to do it myself. I heard my other children enter the waiting room, they were making more noise then they normally would have, especially Edward as he practically dropped into one of the uncomfortable chairs with a huff. I found it unsurprising to note that the boy's family did not come with them to see their nephew; after all, Alice is never wrong.

Unfortunately there wasn't any solid proof that the Dursleys had done anything wrong, after all teenage boys are known to try and keep illnesses to themselves and eating disorders are fairly common. The only thing that they really had that might lead to anything useful was the fact that there were absolutely no records for Harry after he turned eleven, it was almost like he dropped off the face of the planet. There were also no filed guardianship papers with the aunt listed but unless they could find the one of the godfathers she did have familial rights. I pinched my nose as I walked out to talk to my family. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice the young man that slipped into the waiting room and sat down just far enough away to not raise suspicion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole family was seated in a semicircle with worried frowns, even Rosalie had dropped her normal sneer; although considering her desire for children it really wasn't that surprising. "Well, he is severely underweight and undersized, the malnutrition seems to have permanently stunted his growth and is affecting his ability to fight off infection, but there isn't any solid proof that his relatives actually did anything to the boy even with a few unusual scars. The pneumonia is one of the strongest cases they have had in Forks but it was identified early enough that they should be able to get him back on his feet within a couple weeks."

Rosalie's face twisted in restrained fury that was matched on most of the faces around her. "So all we can do, even though we know how horrible those things are is patch him up and send him back to them?! He'll end up in even worse shape then he is now and we might not be able to help him, he's still a child!"

"I know how bad it seems but without proof we can't do much unless he tells us what they do to him. The only thing that might help him at this point is the fact that his aunt never applied for custody, if we can find his even one of the godparents they would have guardianship rights over him." We all left without noticing the figure that had heard every word despite the low volume and speed and was leaning back in his chair with a thoughtful frown on his face, leaving shortly after we did.

The rest of the night was spent going over what little we had to work with; the information that I had managed to garner from his almost nonexistent file and what Edward had seen in the humans' minds. None of us even thought about just leaving this alone, there was something about that boy that just screamed out for help and none of us were willing to let his plea go unanswered. It was finally decided that Jasper would use some of our contacts that we had gathered over the years to look into the locations of his godparents, Jasper was the one that normally dealt with our contacts as his empathy kept them from asking too many questions.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. A Complicated Affair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**This is more of an inner thought kind of chapter, the story will start to pick up after this chapter though.**

**This is in the summer before Bella and she will be a part of the story though I'm still not sure how I am going to write her, whether to have her as a sister or a trouble maker being at the top of the list.**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV**

I hardly made it through the door after leaving the hospital before I was dragged to the couch by Charlie and pushed into it while he took a seat on the recliner and Pops looked about ready to laugh. "Well, did you talk to him? Did you find anything out?" Charlie leaned forward and gave me the patented police stare, making me fidget; he's really good at it for a small town cop.

"No, I didn't even get the chance to see him, let alone talk to him." I barely managed to continue before they got the chance to interrupt. "When I got to his house his aunt told me that he had went out for a walk and that I was more then welcome to join her tea party and practically forced me into the house where I had to listen to the little biddies gossip about everything under the sun for hours. I was about to rip out either my hair or theirs when things got really interesting." I paused and watched as they both shifted and leaned closer. "There was a knock on the door and when I offered to get it I found three of the Cullen children standing on the front step."

I watched as Charlie's eyes sparked with curiosity while it looked like my father just smelled something foul. "They had come to let the Dursleys know that they had taken Harry to the hospital and had him admitted due to pneumonia." I waited for Charlie to calm back down. "I think that the Cullens know more about what's going on, because when the aunt tried to tell them that the boy was just faking it the youngest one threatened her with 'what they have done and what they wanted to do." I thought that she was going to pass out with how quickly she went ghost white. I followed them to the hospital and the doctor came into the waiting room and told them that he had been sick for quite some time and that he was undersized and underweight to the point where his growth is permanently stunted though there isn't any proof that it is actually the relatives fault."

My father looked about ready to stand out of his wheelchair and kick some Dursley butt, you could definitely tell that he had once been one of the most capable Chiefs that our tribe had known. "Why exactly can't they prove it?! If they boy is that bad off shouldn't they do something?" He had turned in his chair to look at Charlie and the man looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment, not that I could blame him.

"A lot of those things can be discounted by teenage rebellion and angst, we can't just go around investigating every family with a teenager for abuse. To investigate we need probable cause which is either highly suspicious injuries that cannot be otherwise explained or the complaints of the child in question." Charlie kept his eyes on the floor and refused to look anywhere else, the man probably felt useless.

Pops shifted in his seat and caught me directly in his gaze. "I want you to become the Dursley's shadow, anywhere they go you go, anything they do you do. If they put even one toe out of line I want to be the first one to know." I could tell that he was remembering Chelsea, one of the girls from the reservation that had been abused for seven years before it went too far and she died on the way to the hospital. It had been her father, he wasn't from the reservation and father always felt responsible because he hadn't stopped it. It was one of the reasons that he didn't like very many people outside of the reservation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

I found myself pacing in my room restlessly for hours after we got home from the hospital, the things that I saw in that harlot's mind were enough to almost send me into a rage. She considered her nephew a freak, something that needed to be controlled by force. The only thing that kept her and her family in check was the boy's very 'freakishness'. I know that there isn't anything that can be done until there's proof or the boy says something but that doesn't stop the urge to go back to that little hovel and rip all of their heads from their bodies.

I knew that I would have to tell my family about why I was so much more interested in this one little human boy then I had ever been interested in anyone before but I could already imagine the look on Alice's face and the jokes that Emmett would take great pleasure in. The lonely and aloft Edward Cullen had found his mate in a tiny human male, Emmett would never let him live it down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV**

The boy remained asleep for a full week, which just so happened to be one of the worst weeks that I had ever had. The Dursleys were one of the most disgusting families that I had ever seen, they didn't do much of anything that didn't revolve around trying to make themselves seem more normal or better then everyone else. The man, Vernon, did nothing but go to work and eat, he didn't even go outside unless it involved going to get something to eat. The other boy, Dudley, spent his day inside watching television and eating almost constantly or trying to bully the local kids which he only tried once since Mike laid him out with one hit. The woman, Petunia, spent her day gossiping with the local biddies and trying to hit on any male that crossed her path, Charlie had taken to avoiding the entire block.

It was rather obvious that none of them took care of anything around the house and after a week it was really starting to show. The front lawn was over four inches high with all the rain in Forks and the bushes needed a good trim. What I could see of the inside of the house was an absolute pig sty, the chores must be done by Harry then, while not enough to act on, its definitely a start.

I was glad when Charlie called down to the rez after a week and told us that Harry was awake and wanted us to come down to see if any of us could get the boy to open up a little. Maybe we could trick him into giving something away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Pops and I made it down to the hospital we ended up almost running into the entire Cullen family, I thought Pops was going to lose it but he actually managed to hold his tongue as we continued down the hall giving them as wide a berth as the hallway would allow. As we passed I noticed that all of the Cullens shared a slightly sickly sweet smell I hadn't noticed before that made my stomach heave, I wonder if that's what bothers Pops.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was fully alert when we entered and I finally got my first look at the new addition to Forks and I felt as if everything in the world fell away except for the tiny little beauty that was cradled in the hospital bed with glowing green eyes.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**I know that I kind of let it hang there, but it was the best way to end it for now.**


	5. A Completely Unplanned Twist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**I really don't see how anyone would think that Harry would hate the Blacks or Charlie, oh well, I suppose it's all in the way you view things.**

**There's a twist that I really didn't plan on, it just creeped out on me.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

The first thing I realized when I woke up again was that I was in a hospital and I felt as if I had been asleep for days. The first person I saw was Doctor Cullen; he was walking smoothly around the room checking the monitors and making sure everything was in order. It didn't take him long to notice that I was awake, though I found myself thinking that he had known the moment I woke. "Well now, it's nice to see that you finally decided to join the waking world. You've been out for about a week now and I was getting a little worried."

"A week?" I can't believe that the Dursleys actually let me stay in the hospital for a whole week, they were probably absolutely furious.

Dr. Cullen gave a small smile as he placed his hand on my forehead, probably seeing if I had a noticeable fever. His hands were very cold, but Hermione had once told me that the thing that she didn't like about muggle doctors was that their hands were cold while Poppy's hands were always warm. "Yes, you have a rather bad case of pneumonia and we had to admit you without the consent of your guardians." That explained why I was in the hospital instead of my room." You're not out of the woods yet but just waking up is a very large step." The doctor looked at the clock on the wall and grimaced slightly. "Unfortunately I have five other patients that I need to see to so I'll have to leave you to the nurses' care but I'll be back to check on you before my shift ends and my family will likely come to visit you later on." I didn't really understand why his family would be coming to visit someone they didn't really know but he swept out of the room before I even had the chance to open my mouth.

I stared at the ceiling counting the tiles for about ten minutes before the door opened to reveal Chief Swan, an older gentleman in a wheelchair, and a youth that looked to be caught somewhere between being a child and an adult. I instantly felt my stomach trying to desperately to fight its way out of my chest; I had the feeling that they weren't just here to see how I was doing. The young man leaned against the wall in the corner of the room farthest from the bed while the older man wheeled himself to the right side and Mr. Swan took the left side; they had me surrounded.

Mr. Swan cleared his throat and I noticed that he looked highly uncomfortable. "Its nice to see you awake, you had quite a few of us worried when we heard that Carlisle, Dr. Cullen, had you admitted for pneumonia. We decided to come by and ask you a couple questions that your admittance brought up." My stomach gave a mighty flop before settling uneasily. "When the hospital staff was going through your medical file to see if you were allergic to anything they found that you have no medical records beyond the standard shots necessary to attend primary school and once for a rather nasty fracture in your right arm. When we checked your school records they were normal until you were ten and then it's almost as if you disappeared off the radar until you tested into high school here." He was giving me a look that clearly implied that he wanted to know why my records were so messed up, wonderful.

I tried not letting my nerves get the best of me as I started to fiddle with the top of the sheet, it was surprisingly soft. "The Dursleys really don't like doctors so they didn't take me other then when they absolutely necessary. As for my schooling, at eleven I started at a private boarding school that both of my parents attended in their youth. It is extremely private and they don't keep public records. I would have been attending the school this upcoming year but with the move I'm a bit out of range to attend." I could almost feel the skepticism rolling off of all of them. "How long will it be before I'm allowed out of the hospital, I'm sure that my family would be more then capable of taking care of me?"

I almost flinched when the boy in the corner crossed the room with only two large steps and stared at me from the bottom of the bed. "You and I both know that your 'family' is hardly capable of taking care of the house, let alone you when you're so sick." His voice was pleasant and I found myself riveted without realizing how far into dangerous territory he was pulling me. "Without you there to take care of them the whole house, both inside and out, is completely filthy. How long have you had to do everything for those people?"

My mind felt fuzzy as his words only barely registered and I found myself answering before I thought about it. "I have always done everything as soon as I was big enough to do it." I slapped my hand over my mouth as I realized that I had actually answered. The boy in front of me tensed as did both of the two men.

"Have they every laid a hand on you?" The boy leaned in even closer as I tried to look anywhere but at his face. "Have they hurt you? Do they keep you from eating? Have they ever bought you anything of your own or is everything handed down from that fat cousin of yours?"

"Jacob, that's more then enough!" Chief Swan put his hand on the boy, Jacob's arm as if trying to keep him from continuing, but he shrugged the arm off and leaned forward even more until he was practically leaning over me and I was forced to look him in the eye.

I felt my heart start to race as I recognized the emotions in his eyes, they were filled with hatred and rage along with protectiveness and concern; it was a mix that I hadn't seen since Sirius had found out who I was living with. I felt the words fighting to get out and I really did try to stop them but I wanted someone to help me, someone to protect me. "They can't hit me too much, they don't want to leave marks that anyone could see, but they hate me and have hated me from the moment I was left on their doorstep. The last time things got out of hand was when Vernon accidentally broke my arm and they had to take me to have it reset. They don't want to waste any money on a freak like me so I get Dudley's old clothes and I only eat what's left over, but there's hardly anything left for me." I knew that there was a good chance that they would abandon me just like everyone else had but I was so very tired and I wanted to believe that they would help me, even if they didn't.

All three of them paled and Jacob leaned back almost as if my words had struck him before leaning back in. "Why haven't you ever said anything?"

I looked at all three of them before looking at my hands. "I have and it never helps. The person says that they'll help me and that I'll never be hurt again. Every time I get my hopes up and they abandon me and nothing changes."

I felt a hand under my chin and raise my eyes to meet Chief Swan's. "We will not abandon you, and we will get you out of the situation you are in if it's the very last thing that any of us do." He paused for a moment; it looked like he was trying to decide how to word something. "Is there anyone who has a legal right to you? We found that you have two godfathers and a godmother, but we couldn't find anything else about them."

"Sirius was framed for a murder and escaped from prison when I was thirteen. Remus has a special medical condition that made the British government to rule him unfit and I didn't even know that I had a godmother." I couldn't stop the yawn that split my face, I felt like I had run a mile and I managed to slip into a deep sleep without noticing the looks that they exchanged over my head before they left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Carlisle's POV**

I could feel the anger bubble inside of me as I listened to Harry's broken voice as he was questioned by the La Push boy. Every fatherly instinct in my body was screaming to rush in there and keep them from upsetting Harry anymore then he already was but I stood and listened to every word knowing that they were necessary to remove the boy from the care of his relatives.

I tended to my patients almost mechanically as I split my attention and hurried through my tasks without exceeding normal speed. Hopefully Jasper's contacts would find something on Harry's legal guardian and we would have something to really work with. Child Services would hardly be a better option for a boy as scarred as he was and it would certainly do more harm then good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the members of my family were waiting for me when I entered the waiting room after the last patient in my rotation and they looked up at me solemnly before standing to surround me so we would not be interrupted. Esme molded herself to my side and I wrapped my arm around her for both her comfort and mine.

Jasper held himself tensely as he glanced at each member of the family separately. "Our contacts were able to find out quite a bit about Harry's godparents and most of it isn't very good." He seemed to pause purposely to let it sink in. "The godfather, Sirius Orion Black, was thrown in prison for mass murder without a trail within a week of Harry's parents' death. He escaped from prison about two years ago and has managed to evade capture rather well. The disturbing thing is that that is the only information about him that they could find; there is no birth certificate, medical records, or school records."

"The other man that is mentioned, Remus John Lupin, was listed as unfit to raise a child by the government and while he has more in his records then the other they are still incomplete and for some reason he has been fired from every job he has ever had for once a month leaves and medical reasons that are not listed." My mind instantly fixated on the tales of werewolves that Aro loved so much as Jasper continued. "The godmother, Alice Ann Longbottom, has been hospitalized every bit as long as the Potters have been dead due to mental health issues." Jasper looked disappointed in himself as Alice wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head between his shoulder blades. "Unfortunately that is all I was able to find out about the people that he should have gone to." I could tell that Jasper was highly disappointed in his results and laid my hand on his shoulder as I looked over my worried coven. I don't know what it is about this human child, but he seems to have wrapped us all around his little fingers without even trying.

"We will have to dig even deeper and see if there is some way to get in contact with Mr. Lupin then and see if we can get some information off of him or get him down here." Jasper nodded quickly and seemed to straighten at the new goal. "We will also need to make sure that Harry's family stays in Forks, it wouldn't help matters if they took off before we get enough proof to charge them with everything that they deserve and someone to take Harry in after they're arrested."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remus' POV**

I stared at my mate as he paced from one end of the library to the other with a determined look on his face that I hadn't seen for over a decade and I could feel Moony rising up to pay attention. "We need to find a way to get a hold of Harry; it's not like him to go this long without at least sending an owl to see how we're doing. Those horrible things probably did something to him and we won't know about it until the coot finally decided that he's been 'humbled' enough to bring back to the wizarding world." Sirius ran his hair through his hair with frustration. "They aren't even his family!"

I felt my heart almost stop as Sirius slammed his hand over his mouth and turned to stare at me with a fair amount of shock as I felt Moony take over. "What do you mean by that?" The growl in my voice was pronounced enough that he knew lying wasn't an option. "Dumbledore put my cub with people that he wasn't even related to?"

Sirius' eyes darted from my form to the door that was inconveniently behind me several times before his shoulders dropped and he looked at the floor as he spoke. "Lily couldn't have kids and she was so desperate that I couldn't say no when she asked me to find her someone that would be willing to give up their unborn baby so that we could transfer it and James wouldn't know. We spent weeks looking before I started getting sick every morning and having some of the weirdest food cravings that I could imagine." I felt my stomach drop like a ten ton weight. "When Lily thought to test me you were on a mission for the old man and I knew that while you would never want to give him up, we wouldn't have much of a choice with the werewolf mating laws so I transferred our baby into Lily. We were planning to use a potion to make him look like their child but it wasn't necessary." Sirius practically slumped into one of the chairs as my legs gave out and I slid to the floor. "My hair is every bit as unruly as James' was when its short and no one would notice that it was jet black instead of brown while your eyes were green before you were turned and no one noticed that his eyes were a couple of shades lighter so we decided to leave him the way that he was."

Sirius' eyes held a certain amount of desperation when he looked up. "I wanted to tell you but I knew that you would never have let Lily take him and the Ministry would have tried to kill him due to those stupid laws; I thought that I was doing the right thing and then with everything that happened that Halloween I thought that they would give him to a good wizarding home or that you would have found a way to be part of his life. I never thought in a million years that he would have given him to those horrid muggles with the excuse of blood wards." I could only watch with a dull sense of shock as Sirius collapsed onto the floor in front of me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he sobbed. Harry, my cub, was really mine and he was with muggles that barely deserved the right to live.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting a hold of the Dursleys' address was much easier then it should have been; all I had to do was tell the Minister that I wanted to visit him and the man handed the address over without a fight. Of course, the man was trying to keep himself on Harry's good side while trying to destroy Dumbledore's reputation which is fine with me. The whole neighborhood was creepy to the extreme, everything was the same, even the plants that were in each yard and the Dursley house was no different.

I approached the door with a sense of anticipation and knocked three times and stepped back to wait. I was slightly surprised when it wasn't one of the Dursleys from the photos that Lily had showed me, but a woman that looked to be in her early twenties. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for the Dursleys, and this is Number 4 Privet Drive isn't it?"

The woman flashed me a smile that seemed rather insincere. "Yes it is; we bought the house from the Dursleys at the beginning of the summer. Apparently the husband got a promotion and they moved to the States so the property was cheap. I sure that they'll get in touch with all of their old friends once they get settled in, I really need to get back inside; have a nice day." The door closed and it took me a good five minutes to gather my wits enough to move. My cub wasn't even in the country anymore and I have no idea where to look. I felt Moony practically roar; when I find those muggles they'll know just how scary I can be and so will that barmy old codger.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Prepare for Trouble

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**This is mainly a lead up chapter to when the crap hits the fan.**

**

* * *

**

**Petunia's POV**

This is all that little freaks fault; we should have drowned him when we had the chance. I already had everything set up in this tiny little town and he had to go and ruin everything by getting sick!

I had most of the local women completely impressed with how quickly I had gotten the house set up, it would have been done sooner if the boy wouldn't have complained about having to sleep, and they gladly accepted my invitation for tea. The boy that showed up from the Indian reservation was quite the looker even though he showed up for the freak and made the locals even more impressed that I had already made contacts with the Indians. Everything was going perfectly when those 'children' showed up and actually threatened me.

There is definitely something wrong with those 'children', they moved like aristocrats from years ago but they made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up just like they do every time one of those unnatural things comes in my house. The audacity of that one was more then enough to curdle my stomach. He actually implied that the things we have done to the freak were not deserved, the little freak deserves everything we do to him just for being alive and making us take care of him with our own money.

Now none of the woman in the town would have anything to do with me; some of them even took off running when they saw me! It's ridiculous, I am a lady and I haven't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment and I won't stand for it! That freak is the cause of everything that has happened and I will not stand for it anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The glare that I got from the woman working at the reception desk at the hospital made me want to strangle her. A lowlife like her that doesn't have a man to take care of her shouldn't glare at her betters, but I'm not here to show her the errors of her ways. She reluctantly gave me the room number for the freak and I left without even so much as a nod. The thing was housed in the pediatric section of the small hospital and it took very little time for me to find him behind a door with a dragon on the front, even more freakishness. I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket and opened the door without so much as a squeak to find it empty of everyone but the freak, perfect.

I closed the door just as quietly as I opened it and stepped over to the bed to look down at the cause of all of our problems.

Lily was one of my favorite people when we were little; she was my little sister and my best friend. We never kept any secrets from each other and we never went anywhere without the other one. She was always the more intelligent one and she always made sure that she didn't leave me behind no matter what. I loved her more then our parents who spent more of their time at work and with their friends then they did with us but that was okay so long as I had Lily.

When we first noticed the things that happened around Lily I thought that it was just something else about my little sister that was special and it became routine to see a floating pot or someone's hair change color when she was upset. I didn't realize what a freak she really was until that horrible man came to the house to take her to a school so far away that I wouldn't be able to see her until the holidays and everyone else was so happy while I felt like they were ripping my heart out. She didn't even think about me as she ran around packing her things and talking about how wonderful 'Hogwarts' sounded.

I almost didn't recognize her when she came back for Christmas,; she refused to wear anything but the robes that she wore at school and she ignored me completely to read those freaky books about casting spells and it only got worst. Every year that she went back to that school she pushed I farther away and our parents were so happy to have a witch in the family that they forgot all about me and I had to find new friends and people to spend time with when they were wrapped up in 'that' world stuff. The final blow came when she announced that she was going to marry that James Potter freak right after I announced my own engagement.

Potter was what any girl would want in a husband; he was strikingly handsome, rich, an aristocrat, and he worshiped the very ground that Lily walked on, it made me sick. Vernon was by no means a great catch; he was morbidly obese with a temper that never seemed to cool down but he was the best that I could get without the traits that Lily so easily flaunted. After that I cut off all communication between myself and her, even going so far as to slam the door in her face whenever she tried to visit. I don't even remember crying when I was told that she had been killed though I did cry when I found her freak baby on my doorstep.

As I looked down on him I could feel all of the bottled up anger that I had for Lily trying to claw its way out and I didn't even try to stop it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rosalie's POV**

I could admit that I was every bit as intrigued with the Potter boy as the rest of the town, especially my family, there was just something about him that cried out for help. Each of us expressed our interest in different ways. Alice seemed to spend most of her time trying to get visions of his future but it was almost as if there was something about him that blocked her power but she refused to give up until she saw what his future was hiding from her. Jasper was almost constantly scouring the internet and getting on the phone with the various contacts, both human and vampire, that our family had gained over the years trying to find something that would allow us to get Harry away from those disgusting humans. Esme was constantly watching the food channel and shows on how to deal with children that were raised in bad environments so that she would be able to take proper care of him if they were able to take care of him. Carlisle was spending the maximum amount of time at work that he could without drawing too much attention. Emmett was spending most of him time spying on the male Dursleys while Edward spent most of his time doing who knows what without telling anyone else in the family.

I tensed the moment that I rounded the corner that led to the pediatric section when an unfamiliar smell reached my nose. I had learned most of the particular perfumes that the nurses wore and the colognes that the doctors wore so that I could avoid the ones that I knew wouldn't let me go by without some kind of conversation, but this smell wasn't any of the ones that I was used to. It was a very cheap floral perfume, probably something bought on clearance or a cheap impression of a name brand fragrance and it surrounded me and disoriented me for several moments before I realized that it was coming out of Harry's room and I sped to the door as the hallway was empty and pulled the door open with a snarl of the verge of forcing its way out. The minute that I saw who was in the room with him and what she was doing I did snarl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jasper's POV**

This is absolutely beyond frustrating! No matter how many times I try to find something about Harry's other guardians I end up with just as much as I had when I started. The boy himself only has records until he turned eleven and then he almost completely disappeared off of the radar, its insane! Most of our contacts are having just about as much luck and they've had centuries of practice. I haven't felt this useless since I was in the southern vampire battles watching as newborns were forced to fight each other without even knowing why they were fighting. I sighed as I reopened the browser and tried once more to find anything on the unusual little human that the whole family seems to be obsessing over, even me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vernon's POV**

When I arrived home and found the house completely empty without a hot meal waiting for me I slammed my briefcase on the coffee table and fell onto the couch with a huff. Ever since that Cullen family stuck their noses into our family business everything has gone downhill. Petunia hasn't been in the mood no matter how much money I spend on things for the house and Dudley has been whining about how none of the local teens will get near him and how they all look at him funny when he walks past them. I know that that little freak has something to do with all of this. Nothing but trouble has come of having that thing in the household; he eats their food and walks around the house as if he belonged there. They should have taken care of him when he was still a baby like I had wanted to but Petunia had been worried that the other freaks would find out about it and take revenge, but if they hadn't taken revenge on the things that they had done to the freak with him living there they probably wouldn't have cared if they had drowned him.

I was broken out of my fantasies of strangling the freak when someone started pounding on the door with far more force then was necessary, the door creaked like it was about to crack down the middle as I pulled myself off the couch and ambled over to open the door. As soon as my hand touched the doorknob and started to turn it the door flew open and almost hit me in the face as I scrambled backwards trying to avoid it. The man on the other side looked like he was crazed as he glared at me with almost yellow eyes as he breathed in and out at a rapid pace.

"Where is my cub you filthy tub of lard?" The man's voice sounded like a growl and when his words sunk in I knew that he had to be talking about that little freak, which meant that he was a freak too.

"Now you see here you freak, that thing has caused my family nothing but trouble since your kind dropped him on our front steps like the piece of trash that his is and I won't stand by and let you talk like we actually wanted that thing. If you want it so bad go to the hospital and get the pathetic thing and make sure that you don't bring it anywhere my normal family." The man seemed to take a moment to process what I had said before I felt myself flying through the air before everything went dark.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	7. The Meeting of Alphas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I prided myself in the fact that out of every member of the family I am the only one that has never fed off of a human, the only one that had never lost control of my inner beast. Even Carlisle and Esme had slipped up when they were newborns, but when I opened the door to Harry's hospital room I could feel the need to kill rip through me like a tidal wave and I didn't even try to stop myself as I ripped the foul smelling horse woman from the bed where she had been trying to suffocate the still weak boy and flung her into the wall before making sure that the young man that seemed to have my entire family wrapped around his too small fingers was alright.

His eyes were overly large as he looked up at me while taking large breathes and tears started pouring down his face as his eyes swiveled around to see his aunt still glaring at him from where she had slid down the wall. "You tried to kill me!"

I had to grip the railing at the side of the hospital bed almost hard enough to bend the metal as I turned to look at the true monster here. Her eyes were filled with rage and just a touch of insanity as she stumbled to her feet and let loose a glare that could burn holes through cement. "I never wanted to take a freak like you into my normal house but I had no choice; those other freaks wouldn't let me get rid of you. I left you at orphanages and in back alleys and they always put you back into that cupboard before I woke up the next morning. I should have just let Vernon drown you like he wanted to and then I wouldn't have had to feed and clothe an abnormal child like you." The woman began to turn purple as her voice raised even more and she started flailing her arms like a mad woman, seemingly unaware of the large group of nurses that had gathered outside of the room. "Your mother was a worthless freak whore that married a rich freak and spawned you without thinking about anyone but herself. Then she and that husband of hers got themselves killed and we had to take you in and you caused us nothing but trouble. We had to spend money that should have gone to buying presents for Dudley on you, we had to feed you with food that should have gone to Dudley and all you did was spread your filth with your very presence."

"You're nothing but a burden, a freak; no one could ever love something as foul as you." The woman seemed to delight in the sob that her comment caused. "All you will ever be good for is manual labor and being a whore just like your mother."

I felt something inside me snap as I found myself standing nose to nose with the filthy excuse for a human; she proved that many humans weren't worth the dirt on my heels. I had barely remembered to move like a human and my voice had just enough of a growl in it to cause the blood to drain out of the woman's face. "The only disgusting freak here is you; your very presence causes my stomach to roll. You are pound for pound the ugliest thing that I have ever had the intense displeasure of laying eyes on and your personality is every bit as foul." I could vaguely hear the mummers of agreement from the watching nurses. "You are nothing but an ugly shrew that was probably jealous because your sister was everything that you aren't; pretty, intelligent and kind. She married a man that was well off and loved her while you married the first creature that asked you on a date and bore that brute of a son that does nothing but laze around and try to bully those smaller then he is. Women like you should all be neutered, because you are the farthest thing from a mother that could possibly exist and you don't deserve to even have the ability. I can honestly say that you are the worst excuse for a woman that I have ever met and I hope that you get everything that's coming to you ten fold."

A masculine voice drew my attention to the doorway to find that not only was my family there, but Chief Swan was there as well and he looked anything but pleased. "Ms. Cullen, one of the nurses called me and told me that this woman seemed to be having an episode and said some very damaging things and I would like to hear them from you as well if you don't mind coming with me to the station as I book her for disturbing the public."

I looked back at Harry only to find that he had lost consciousness sometime during the conversation and one of the nurses was checking over him and gave me a small smile to let me know that he was perfectly okay; physically speaking anyway. No one could hear their own aunt say something like that without having some kind of nasty reaction. "I don't mind at all; this woman has done far more then disturbing the peace and I would love to tell you all about it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remus' POV**

Moony was raging in my head as I looked down at the sorry excuse for a man lying against the wall under the fairly large crater he left when he hit it. To think that Dumbledore had the gull to leave my baby with this thing and his family was more then enough to make my blood boil. Harry was one of the kindest individuals that I had ever met; he seemed to accept everyone for who they were and only got offended when they attacked someone for something that wasn't their fault. During his third year he smacked Ron on the back of the head when Ron had picked on a first year Slytherin just because he was a Slytherin.

I turned and left the doorway of the house without a backward glance as I got back into the local taxi; barely noticing the pleased gleam in the man's eyes. "I need to get to the hospital as fast as you can manage."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Charlie's POV**

I could hardly keep the grin off of my face as I drove to the station with the Dursley woman mumbling from the backseat with Rosalie Cullen sitting in the front looking for all purposes like she was getting a ride to the nail salon. I had been prepared to find just about anything when one of the nurses from the hospital called me up almost frantic about 'the crazy Dursley lady'. I thought that I would find the woman ranting and raving without anything to stop her, not backed up against the wall with the iciest members of the Cullen family telling her off. I'm actually looking forward to hearing everything from her point of view.

The ride was rather short, after all Forks is not the largest of towns. Dursley had to be almost physically dragged through the station before I left her in the stations only holding cell and ignored her complaints as I led Ms. Cullen to one of the more comfortable interrogation rooms and made sure to pull her chair out for her. Something about her always struck me as old fashioned and ladylike.

"Now Ms. Cullen I would like for you to go over everything that you can remember." She sat back in the chair slightly and seemed to take a moment to calm down.

"I was on my way to Harry's room to check on him; at least one member of my family checks on him every day other then my father and it was my turn. As I neared the room I had a very bad feeling and started moving a bit faster when I heard something that sounded like muffled screaming." I felt a lump land in my stomach like a lead weight. "I rushed into the room to find that that foul woman was actually trying to suffocate the boy with his own pillow and I threw her off of him and into a wall before checking to make sure that he was okay. The woman then started to rant about how she had never wanted to take him into her home but that she was forced to by 'the freaks'. She mentioned that word and others like it several times as she proceeded to tell Harry that his mother was a whore that married a rich freak and then got herself killed. She also mentioned that she should have let her husband drown him when he was a baby. The worst comment that she made was the one at the end that I'm sure you heard and I refuse to speak such filth." The look in her eyes told me exactly how greatly those last words had managed to anger her, not that I could blame her.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Cullen. If I need to ask you anything else I'll be sure to give you a call." She barely waited for me to finish before she stood and made her way into the station proper, most likely to call one of her siblings to give her a ride back to the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remus' POV**

The ride to the hospital was blissfully short as the taxi pulled up to the front door with a slight squealing of tires. The driver took the money that I handed him without even checking to make sure that it was all there. "You need to be careful now, those Dursleys are some of the foulest people this town has ever seen and there are still two left for you to run into. Make sure that if you throw them into walls that none of the nurses or doctors sees you do it." He pulled away without a backward glance and I spun on my heel to enter the sliding glass doors to the small hospital.

The nurses were gathered in large groups at several parts of the main area of the waiting room and seemed to be slightly unhinged and as I neared the closest group they looked up at me simultaneously. "Is there anything that we can help you with, sir?" The oldest nurse was the one that spoke up as she stepped to the front of the group. She reminded me of Poppy.

I took a deep breath to calm Moony before I even tried to talk, no sense scaring the woman after all. "Yes, it has recently come to my attention that my other half gave our son to one of our friends as they couldn't have children. Unfortunately they were killed many years ago and he was given to people that he should have never met. His mother," it took everything I had to keep a straight face, "has been incapacitated for over a decade and has just now come back around and I would like to take custody of my son."

The woman's eyes seemed to light up with hope. "Would your son happen to be currently named Harry Potter?"

"Yes, our friends were Lily and James Potter." It didn't surprise me that she immediately knew who I was talking about; this town is so small that he is the only child that I could really be talking about.

A smile lit up her face and I could tell that I had just made her day. "That's wonderful news; the only reason that we haven't been able to press charges against the Dursleys is because we didn't want to have to place him with an orphanage. If you submit to a DNA test and it proves you are the father then we can place him with you."

Something in my stomach started to turn violently. "What kind of charges will you need to put on the Dursleys and why is my son in the hospital to begin with?" The look on her face was one that told me that whatever she had to say was something that I was most certainly not going to be happy with. I had thought that maybe he had broken a bone; he does have a tendency to get into trouble without any outside help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Carlisle's POV**

After Rosalie left with Chief Swan the nurses gravitated back towards the entrance after making sure that the boy was stable. The rest of my family, barring Jasper as he couldn't be around the blood in the hospital, crowded into the room to make our own assessment of the health of the little human boy that had managed to wrap us around his finger without hardly saying a word.

Emmett looked rather amusing as he towered over Harry's unconscious form and placed his hand on his forehead. "He's running a bit hot."

A growl rumbled its way out of Edward's throat. "That's not surprising considering what he's been through. The mere thought that a human like his aunt could attempt to kill her own nephew after he was placed in the hospital for pneumonia is more then enough to drive anyone's temperature up."

I could tell from Edward's tense posture that it was taking all of his willpower to stay in the room with us and not run down Chief Swan and kill Harry's aunt. I've watched him carefully over the last couple of weeks and while I think I already know why he's even more attached to the boy then the rest of us it's something that he will have to tell the family on his own.

"It certainly doesn't say much for humans as a whole." Esme seemed fairly distressed at the thought and I wrapped my arms around her from behind and smiled slightly as I felt her relax against me. "No matter what race of people you look at you'll always find some that are good and others that stray towards the darker side of the spectrum." It pained me to watch as my family's remaining faith in the goodness of humanity was sorely tested but hopefully this experience would make us stronger.

I made my way to the bedside to look down on what I suspected was going to be Edward's other half. He was such a small child and looked like he would break with the slightest pressure but that couldn't be true with all the young man had likely lived through and yet he didn't seem to be nearly as cold-hearted as most abuse cases turned out to be. Hopefully Jasper or Chief Swan would find some way to get Harry out from under the Dursleys without him ending up in an orphanage or worse.

I was broken out of my thoughts when one if the older nurses bustled into the room with determination and casually moved both Emmett and I out of the way before drawing a vial of blood from the boy while everyone in my family other then Edward and I held their breath. "Is there something that you need to check his blood for?"

The nurse turned to me with a smile that I was not expecting to see with everything that had happened this morning. "There is a man here that is claiming to be this young man's biological father and we need the blood to test him. If the test is positive we will be able to file charges on the Dursleys without worrying about where the boy will end up afterwards. Apparently his wife gave the child to a friend of theirs without even telling him that they had had a child and he just now found out from his wife that recently came out of a fairly long period of incapacitation, the poor man wouldn't say anything more about that, and confessed to the whole thing. Since it would mean that the boy isn't even related to the Dursleys it wouldn't be that hard for the father to take custody."

"He's a very polite middle aged man named Remus Lupin. He looks like he would make an excellent father." The nurse glanced at the clock. "Sorry, I need to get this blood to the carrier before he leaves or it will have to wait until tomorrow to be sent to Port Angelus and this really can't wait too long." The nurse bustled out of the room without noticing that she was leaving my family stunned and motionless.

Alice broke the tension with one of her tinkling laughs that seemed to break everyone out of their individual dazes. "Jasper is going to have a fit when he hears that the answer to the whole problem was right under his nose."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jacob's POV**

I walked into the hospital without a second thought and made my way to the room that held the boy with the emerald eyes. Even with the words I had managed to get from him we would still need somewhere for him to go before Charlie could do anything at all and it was eating me alive inside. I also needed to apologize for forcing him to tell me those things in the first place.

I froze in my tracks as I rounded the corner to the hallway where Harry's room was when I seemed to run into a wall of a horridly sweet smell that burned my nose and I knew it was the Cullen's. It's definitely a smell you never forget and I can't believe that I missed it before and that no one else seemed to catch it. I tried to breathe out of my mouth, which didn't help all that much, as I continued to walk toward his room with a grimace.

The only ones that were missing from their little family were the blond boy that always looks like he has a migraine, Jasper I think, and the other blond, Rosalie. None of them looked the least bit surprised when I opened the door. The big Neanderthal looked at me like he was trying to decide if he could take me in a wrestling match. The rest of them didn't seem too interested in me being there though the bronze one, Edward, seemed to be battling a smile for some reason. "Is there a reason that you all decided to hover over him or is it just the only thing you all have to do in the lovely town of Forks?"

Dr. Cullen looked over at the bed with a look that set me on edge. "Apparently Harry's aunt snapped at the negative feelings of the people in town and decided that it was his entire fault that none of them liked her. She came to the hospital and tried to smother him with a pillow and thankfully my daughter Rosalie entered the room to stop her before she succeeded in killing the poor boy." I could feel the anger bubbling up and had to grab the arm of one of the nearest chairs to keep from punching something. "The shouting that ensued drew the entire hospital's attention as well as Chief Swan. He took Harry's aunt into custody and Rosalie went along as a witness."

"Will they press charges without anyone for Harry to go to if they end up in jail?" My voice ended up coming out as more of a growl than anything else and I noticed that a couple of them tensed at the sound.

Dr. Cullen smiled and chuckled a bit before he answered. "The boy seems to finally have luck on his side; shortly after Rosalie left one of the nurses informed us that there is a man here that claims to be Harry's father. If the test comes back positive he'll be able to claim full custody."

I didn't stay in the room after hearing that, the smell was threatening to make me lose everything that I ate that day and I want to see this 'father' for myself.

I rounded the corner to the waiting room and laid eyes on Harry's 'father'. Every instinct I had was screaming at me that this man was powerful and he knew it. His posture seemed relaxed but there was something about him that set me on edge. His head popped up and I was met with amber eyes that I could almost swear were glowing.

I took a deep breath and closed the distance between us under his unwavering eyes and stopped just short of entering punch range. "Are you Remus Lupin?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remus' POV**

The boy that had the gull to stride in here like he owned the place and question me was definitely an Alpha but he has a long way to go before he makes it high enough on the food chain to take me on. "I am, and just who are you?" It took a lot of control to keep the growl out of my voice and from the sudden tension in the boy's body, I hadn't completely succeeded.

"The name is Jacob Black of the Quileute tribe. I come from the reservation on the edge of town." Jacob looked me up and down before meeting my eyes, quite the brave little pup. "I wanted to see if you would make any better of a guardian for Harry than those Dursley things."

The boy took a quick step back as my chest rumbled for a moment before I forced myself to calm down. "He is my son!" I felt the rage flow through me and I grabbed the arm of the nearest chair to ground myself. "The people that he thinks are his parents were some of my very best friends but I had no idea that they couldn't have children because they thought that I couldn't either and didn't want to bring it up. I had to travel to do some work out of the country when my _wife_ found out that _she_ was pregnant and as I had never said anything about children or having them _she _took it upon herself to decide what to do with the child without my permission. My job was very dangerous but important so _she_ thought that the best option for everyone was to give the child to our friends to bring him up as their own especially as the child already looked a great deal like them. Unfortunately they were murdered on Halloween just a year and a half after Harry was born and my other half was incapacitated. I was so consumed by grief that I didn't apply for custody right away and by the time that I did he had already been placed with those things and I wasn't allowed to do anything about it. My wife just recently came out of it and confessed everything to me and I rushed over here to find my son. Is that enough for you?"

The pup backed up even more and seemed to come to some sort of decision. "You seem to care about him enough, but there are a lot of people who care about Harry and I'm only one of them." He didn't expand on that and walked quickly away from me and out the front door. I chuckled a bit shortly after he left when I realized that he had made very sure to keep me in his sights all the way to the door, smart kid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dumbledore's POV**

"The boy needs to be trained; you can't honestly expect him to take on the Dark Lord without any idea what he's doing and still manage to walk away. That luck of his is going to run out eventually." Severus' seemed to be in rare form as he paced in my office and glared at pretty much everything. "I may not like the brat but I don't want him to run out of luck at the wrong time because you decided not to train him for the task that you set him with!"

I stroked my beard and looked at the man that I honestly considered a son. "The boy has had very little joy in his life, his relatives do not treat him as they should but they were the only options that I had at the time. I want him to be allowed to live as a child for as long as possible before forcing him to become a man to save such a fickle world."

The glare that the boy graced me with was the same one that sent quite a few Hufflepuffs to the infirmary every year. "The boy has never been a child, even I can see that he does not truly relate to others his age and often spends time with those several years his senior. The longer that you keep him from learning how to protect himself the harder it is going to be for him to make it to true adulthood. Lily would be furious with you for keeping her baby locked away when you could be making sure that he survived this war whole and relatively unharmed."

This boy certainly knew just where to pick to make the guilt come pouring out. Lily had been like a daughter and she made me swear that I would take care of Harry if anything happened to her and I already failed more times than I am ready to admit. "You are right, as usual, my boy. When Harry comes back to Hogwarts this year I will make sure that he is set up with tutors to help him train and hopefully you and he will set aside your differences for you to join in the tutoring." The stunned look on his face was more than worth it and I covered the smirk with a lemon drop and a twinkle.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Pup & a Change of Scenery for the Dog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Sorry for the longer than usual wait, life has been unusually unkind lately.**

**

* * *

**

**Harry's POV**

My head gave out a mighty thump as I awoke to the sound of one of the nurses bustling around the room humming one of the songs that I heard on Dudley's radio. For a moment I couldn't remember why I had been asleep and I couldn't quite hold in the groan as it came to me. Petunia had actually tried to kill me. I know that the Dursleys all hate me but I never would have thought that my own aunt would try to smother me in a hospital bed.

"Now don't you just lay there and stew in whatever bad thoughts you're having. There is a lot going on around here and if you open those pretty little eyes of yours we might tell you about them." My eyes snapped open to see the head nurse, Ophelia, with a wide smile on her face as she straighten the sheets around me before moving one of the hospital tables laden with food over to me. "It's been far too long since you ate so you get to it young man."

The food here was always better than what I had heard the muggleborn students at Hogwarts say that hospital food was but that was probably because the nurses cooked the food themselves and they were all good cooks. Ophelia watched me the entire time and made sure that I ate everything on my plate before she moved the table back against the wall and sat carefully on the side of my bed. "I want you to tell me everything you know and think about a man named Remus Lupin."

The question threw me for a moment before I realized that they must have found something about him when they were looking through my almost nonexistent records. "He was one of my father's best friends since they were eleven and I think that he was named as my second godfather when I was born. I didn't really get to meet him until I was thirteen and he became a teacher at the boarding school that I went to. He used to tell me stories about my father after class but he ended up resigning after the year was over so its been awhile since I last saw him."

Ophelia gave me a look that I often saw on Poppy's when I skirted around her questions. "Alright, now you need to tell me what you think about him as a person."

"Well, he is one of the kindest people that I have ever met though I know that he would have no trouble hurting someone if they were trying to hurt someone that he cared about. He is an excellent teacher; he never made me feel stupid and made sure that everyone understood a concept before he moved on to the next topic. When I'm around him I feel safe and warm." I could feel the blush spreading across my face as she just smiled and patted me on the head. "I would have loved nothing more than to have been raised by him but the Dursleys are my closest relatives so he couldn't take care of me."

A smile spread across Ophelia's face that reminded me of when Poppy got the chance to take care of Snape whether he liked it or not. "Well, it seems that he may be able to gain custody of you now if everything turns out the way that we think it will."

"What do you mean by that?" I knew better than to get my hopes up but even the thought of getting away from the Dursleys was bliss.

"Turns out that there is a chance that your last name is not Potter but Lupin. We sent a sample of both your and his blood to Port Angelus and we should have the results by tomorrow. He came in earlier today and told us that he was just informed by his wife that they had had a child while he was out of the country and that his wife had given that child to a couple of friends of theirs that couldn't have children." Ophelia paused and I couldn't help but lean in closer. "Their friends' names were Lily and James Potter."

"So Remus might actually be my father? He should have been the one to raise me?" My stomach rolled and flopped as I thought about how everything that I had had to suffer at the hands of the Dursleys was wasted. If they weren't related to me then there were no wards protecting me and no one even checked to make sure that they were even there. Remus wouldn't have thought for a moment that I was his son. I look a lot like the Potters after all.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Something about that man puts me on edge. Even after thinking about him all the way home I couldn't figure out exactly why Harry's possible father unnerved me. Every instinct in my body told me that he was powerful and that I should make sure to keep both eyes on him without offending him. It wasn't that I thought that he was my superior but that he was someone that could be a very damaging opponent if angered. Hopefully he would use that power to protect Harry. If he didn't, than instincts or no, he would feel my wrath.

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

"Hello my boy, its rare to see you without Remus somewhere nearby." Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace with another of his outrageous outfits on and it took everything that I had to keep a straight face though the comment about Remus helped.

"He had something that he really needed to take care of and its not like we can really do anything here other than stare at a peeling wall or read a book that even Voldy wouldn't touch with a twenty foot pole." Dumbledore had been very vocal about taking Harry away from the Dursleys so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell him that Remus was on his way to get him.

"Yes, I truly wish that there was something that I could do to clear your name but without Pettigrew there is very little evidence to work with." He sounded sorry but with him you never really know what he's thinking. I know that he has good intentions but he tends to think but the big picture while ignoring the small but important parts. "You haven't heard from Harry recently have you?"

"No, I haven't heard a peep from him all summer. I thought that you told him that he wasn't supposed to mail anyone in case the mail was intercepted." The look that crossed the old man's face was one that I had only seen a couple of times and it set me on edge. Something was very wrong and it was probably the reason that Remus hadn't been back with Harry yet.

"Unfortunately it seems that the Dursleys have moved out of the country with Harry and none of the Ministry records show their new address and tracking charms haven't done the trick yet. I was hoping that Harry had disobeyed the mail rule and sent something to you about the move. He didn't mail either of his friends either." The coot stroked his beard a bit as he stared into space. "Let me know if you get anything from him." He didn't even wait for an answer before sweeping out of the room in a flurry of outrageous colors.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

There is one upside to being trapped in a hospital bed with a nurse constantly hovering around you, not that I would tell any of them that. Several of the old biddies from town had tried to get in to see me and gawk only to meet a nurse at the door and a stiff glare that sent them hurrying the other way. The only ones that they would let through were the Cullens so far and they were good company.

Today is the day that I find out if my last name was supposed to be Lupin and I had never wished for anything as hard as I wished that the test results were positive. I would have a family that wanted me for me and not because of my fame or anything else. Remus had always treated me like someone special, though he made sure to do it in private so no one was the wiser. Hopefully I won't ever have to see the Dursleys ever again. Though I don't imagine that Dumbledore will let the matter rest since he was the one that wanted me placed with the Dursleys in the first place but didn't bother to make sure that it was the safest place for me.

By the time Ophelia walked into the room I was about ready to pull my hair out in frustration. She smiled at the impatient look on my face before she sat primly on the edge of the bed and ran her hands through my hair. "You know, I think that Harry Lupin has a rather nice ring to it though you might want to change it to make sure that nothing links you to those things that you lived with before."

Everyone in the hospital probably heard my squeal, though I will deny that I ever made such a girly noise.

* * *

**Remus' POV**

The moment that the nurse came into the waiting room I knew that the results were back and that they proved what I already knew was true, Harry is my pup. I didn't even wait for her to give me the affirmation as I rushed down the hallways toward where I knew that Harry was, I would know that scent anywhere. I can't believe that I didn't realize that his scent carried a little of my own and Sirius'. I should have known the moment that I first saw him as a child, but I fully intend to make up for every moment that I lost.

The head nurse was on the edge of my pup's bed when I entered the room but she managed to dodge out of the way as I scooped the laughing boy out of the bed and into my arms. "Mine; my little baby boy. I'm so sorry that you had to live with those things for such a long time, could you ever forgive me?"

Harry wrapped his arms around my neck. "There's nothing to forgive you for, but you could give me a name that has nothing to do with my past so I don't have to remember it every time I hear it."

I sat back against the headboard with my pup on my lap as the nurse that was now smiling from a perch near the window watched with amusement. "Well, most names from the Black part of your family are based on the constellations." Harry shifted slightly and when I looked down his eyes were wide, the only reason he probably hadn't said anything at finding out the Sirius was his mother was because the nurse was in the room. "I have always liked your mother's father's name, Orion. Orion Sebastian Lupin-Black, it has a rather nice ring to it, do you like it pup?"

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

It was quite impressive to hear how quickly the news about the blood test results circulated around the hospital. Everyone knew that they were positive before lunch and I found myself unbelievably curious as to how Harry was taking the news and what this new father was like. Hopefully he wouldn't want to take the boy back to England. Rosalie always hates having to pack everything and move while Edward would no doubt insist that we follow the boy.

I had to actually enforce my power as Edward's sire to get the boy to leave the hospital and to not hover outside of the boy's hospital window all night. I'm not sure that it would be possible to explain away his presence if one of the nurses saw him sitting in a tree watching Harry sleep. Emmett thinks that the whole event is the height of entertainment and has spent all of his free time teasing Edward about his attraction to the poor boy. Alice just smirks and keeps any and all visions about Harry to herself; driving Edward sufficiently mad.

The moment that I rounded the corner that led to Harry's room I couldn't control the flinch as the smell of wild wolf hit my nose like a battering ram. This was not the smell of the Quilete wolves, it was much to strong and brought about feelings of fear, not distaste. Whatever this was, it was so much worse than the Quilete wolves could ever be.

For once I had to force the smile to stay on my face as I opened the door to Harry's room and walked in to find him sitting on the lap of the source of the smell. He didn't really look like a threat; a calm looking man with slightly gray tinted brown hair with laugh lines and a medium build. The only thing that hinted at the fact that this man was more than he first appeared were the amber eyes, far lighter than my own, that locked onto me the moment I came into sight with an unholy gleam of recognition. "I take it that there is a congratulations in order?"

Harry's face lit up and he almost started to bounce in place, almost as he was still a little to weak for such things. "Yep, I won't ever have to go back to the Dursleys because they are not my family and Father gave me a brand new name too." The spark of happiness in the man's, Remus', eyes was unmistakable. "My name is Orion Sebastian Lupin-Black."

"That is a very nice name little one." The smell was slightly easier to bare the longer I spent around it and as the man is the father of a possible future member of my family I'll probably have to get used to it very quickly indeed. "My family will be thrilled to know that you will have someone to take care of you after the Dursleys are all put in jail or juvenile detention in the case of Dudley. Are you and your father planning on staying in Forks or are you going to move back to England?"

Orion turned toward his father and gave him a puppy dog look that would melt even the hardest of hearts. "I really like it here and Siri could come and not have to worry about anything. You could tutor me in everything I need to know that I won't learn here and I can finally be just me."

The look in Mr. Lupin's eyes further relaxed me as he almost seemed to melt at the look in the look in Orion's eyes. "I'll talk to Siri and see what he wants to do but I'm sure that he won't have a problem with coming here if it makes you happy."

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

"We need to pool all of our resources into finding Harry. There is no telling what might happen to the boy in some unknown land." The old man was making a grand show of being the simply concerned grandfatherly figure while the order sat around eating it up like there was no tomorrow. "Sirius, I need you to get in touch with Remus and have him start looking into the muggle world. His condition has given him an insight into that world that no pureblood wizard has."

"Remus is a pureblood wizard if you remember, Albus." I hate how everyone seems to think that just because Remus was bitten by a werewolf as a child that he's no longer a member of the so called pureblood elite. He's have more money than the Black's if the Ministry would take their heads out of their behinds and stop thinking so lowly of magical creatures.

"Of course, my boy, but he has spent more time with the muggles than any of us have and is far more adept at navigating that world." Dumbledore was doing the same thing that he always does when I talk, nodding and brushing off anything I say like it makes no real difference in the grand scheme of things. I wonder how insignificant I would seem if he knew that his little weapon was my baby boy.

I hardly listened to the rest of the meeting, just staring at the wall and I was the very first person out of the room when it was over. I hardly heard Molly as she tried to berate me for some sin that she thinks I am guilty of. The woman seems to think that I'm some kind of brute that will taint the precious savior the moment that I see him for more than a minute or two at a time. If I get my way my baby won't ever have to deal with a woman as overbearing as that bear of a woman.

I threw up some of the most powerful wards in my arsenal, which is much larger than that greasy bat would have everyone believe, the moment that I saw Remus' owl waiting on the headboard. I had the letter off of his leg and read before the slight glow from the setting of the wards even had the chance to dim.

My mate has our baby and wants to be a family in America. I'll be able to walk the streets without having to fear for my life. America, both magical and muggle, has always had a very strict view on the way a criminal should be handled and they didn't take my lack of trial very well at all. In fact they told the British government point blank that I was an innocent man as far as they were concerned. The Daily Prophet had a field day with that little tidbit. Old Snape probably would have had a meltdown if he walked in on me as I happily packed my meager possessions, which would have to be remedied soon, and hummed the only song that my mother ever sang for me right before I grabbed the temporary portkey and vanished from number 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

What Sirius didn't know was that the moment that he left for the States with the intent of living there the wards of the old house went active and dumped every member of the Order that was still in the house on the sidewalk. The stunned group, that included Dumbledore, stared in wonder as Grimmauld Place wrapped itself in a family based ward and disappeared completely.

In the offices of Gringotts a certain head financial goblin for the Ancient and Noble House of Black smile nastily as he felt the Black vaults unsealing themselves and started the process of transferring the vaults to the Head's new country of residence with glee. Now he could watch as his previous investments bore fruit as he made new ones and the British Ministry could kiss his butt.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	9. The Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.****

* * *

**

**Remus' POV**

"So pup, how about you tell me a little bit about what you've been getting up to in this little town." I looked down into my little cub's eyes, I still can't believe that I didn't notice that his eyes are so much brighter than Lily's had ever been.

"I didn't even know that the Dursleys were moving anywhere until I was put into the car and they told me on the way to the airport." My cub looked out the window and seemed to be thinking really hard, trying to remember every little detail. I vaguely noticed that he had inherited my habit of sticking the tip of my tongue out whenever I'm trying to remember something. Sirius used to tease me something awful about that when we were in school. "Apparently Vernon's company decided that he was going to be the supervisor of their American Branch and paid to move all of them and me here. Vernon wasn't very happy that they had found out about me and insisted on paying for my place here, even a test to see what year of American high school that I would be able to join."

I could barely contain the grin that threatened to spread across my face as my cub's eyes lit up with pride. "I managed to score really high, all the way into junior year. Vernon and Petunia were furious because Dudley barely even made it into freshman year." Orion looked happy enough to float without the use of magic. "I met a lot of nice people too, even though I've been in here for most of the time I've been here. The first person I met was Emmett, he's the doctor's son and he's absolutely huge! He was the one that brought me to his house when I was sick so his father could look me over. The doctor has a really big family; there's him and his wife, Esme, his daughters, Alice and Rosalie, and his sons, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." Orion's cheeks took on a rosy hue when he said Edward's name and I made a mental note to keep an eye on that one. "They aren't their biological children but they are a wonderful family."

"Jasper and Alice are a couple an so are Rosalie and Emmett, the only one that doesn't have someone is Edward. I also met some of the people from the local Indian reservation and the chief of police. The chief's name is Charlie Swan and he told me that his daughter was thinking about coming to live with him just after Christmas, her name is Isabella. The Indians are some of Charlie's friends; Billy Black and his son Jacob." That name brought another bit of pink to my cub; two males to watch then, a vampire and the wolf upstart from earlier.

* * *

Sirius felt like he had stepped right into the middle of what he had heard a couple of muggles dub the Twilight Zone. The moment that he had arrived in America he had decided to try to find somewhere to live in this Forks place that his baby liked. Unfortunately the closest Gringotts to Forks was in Seattle and the minute that he passed through the doors he had been ushered off to a back room by a rather pushy, even for a goblin, individual who left him there with a very old looking goblin.

"Good afternoon Lord Black." The goblin ignored the slightly offended look on the human's face and got right down to business. "As you are no longer living under British rule you have been declared innocent by the American Ministry and all of your titles and monies have been released."

It took Sirius a couple of seconds to process that before a very Marauder like thought caught him. The goblin found the smirk that crossed his face almost as terrifying as most wizards found a smiling goblin. "If my monies and titles were released just by moving here than it should be possible to move all of Remus Lupin's monies and titles over as well as the Potter fortune that belongs to my son, yes?"

The goblin's matching smile was more than a little terrifying as were the cackles that followed.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

"Edward, it may not be so easy for you to get close to Harry." I could tell immediately that this was not going to go well at all. At least I decided to do this as a family meeting at home instead of one on one at the hospital.

"Why didn't you want to talk to me at the hospital and why is it going to be harder to get close to MY mate?" Edward was rather upset and Jasper was leaning heavily away from him with Alice gripping his hand tightly. Thankfully Edward calmed when he saw the state that Jasper was in.

"The blood test made it back from Port Angelus this morning and it appears as if Remus Lupin is Harry's father, though they decided to change his name to Orion."

Edward seemed to almost vibrate in his seat. "Is he going to take H… Orion back to England?" Edward looked almost ready to rush upstairs to pack.

"No, they have decided that they are going to settle in Forks as Orion doesn't want to go back to England."

"Then what's the problem, as long as he's here I'll be able to court him the right way." It's refreshing to see the impatient side of my most composed son.

"If you would give me time to answer without interrupting me I would be more than happy to tell you what I mean." If vampires could blush Edward would have probably been cherry red as Emmett leaned back and laughed while he sunk down in his seat on the couch. "Orion's father is not human."

I had to wait several minutes for everyone to calm down before I could continue. "He's not one of us but he is also not one of wolves of the Quilete. If my guess is right he is the only thing on this world that Caius is terrified of, a true werewolf. The Quilete wolves are spirit wolves that while dangerous wouldn't be much of a threat one on one with a vampire with experience. True werewolves can stand on even ground with the most experienced vampires, some can even take on entire covens alone and while they normally only transform into a wolf form on the full moon, Alpha wolves turn whenever they want." The entire family was looking at me with wide eyes. "Normally they run in packs of up to twenty at a time but rogue Alphas pop up from time to time. Orion's father is definitely a were and since he came over the ocean alone he's probably an Alpha, so if you decide to court Orion your going to have to thoroughly prove yourself to his father who will know exactly what you are the moment you get anywhere near him or his son. That's why I wanted you to listen to what I had to say before you rushed off to the hospital."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The thought that my mate's father was not human was both a wonderful and horrible thing at the same time. If Harry knew that his father was not human than it would be easier to tell him what I am but it would also make getting close to him so much harder. Wolves and vampires of any kind are like water and fire, they simply do not mix. It will likely take a lot of proving to show his father that I am worthy of his son.

The hospital was just as empty as it normally tended to be, there's not a lot of traffic anywhere when the general population is in the hundreds after all. All of the nurses looked up at me with their usual smiles before continuing with whatever it was that they were doing before. Most of them knew that I was 'following in my father's footsteps' in the medical field and were more than happy to let me roam around whenever the mood struck while a select few knew that I was here to visit H…Orion like I had been even before he woke up. The hallways leading to his room bore the first signs of Orion's father, the smell of wolf was light but more than a little noticeable.

I could hear them talking from the hallway and the sound of Orion's laugh was almost enough to get my dead heart beating again, it was like a bell ringing. The moment that I opened the door Orion's eyes swung around to pin me to the spot while the man that had to be his father gave me a once over that made me feel like a newborn again.

"You must be one of the Cullen children that my son has been telling me about, Edward I presume?" The man's voice was every bit as wolf like as one would think it was and there wasn't the slightest brush of a thought coming from the man.

"Yes, my father just told me that the results had come in and I wanted to see how things were for myself." It took all of my hard won control to keep from fidgeting as the man's bright amber eyes narrowed and he shifted a bit closer to Orion.

"We were just talking about how we were going to do everything." Orion seemed to be completely oblivious to the tension in the room and seemed more than happy to fill the void with chatter. "Siri is looking for a house already and I'll still be going to Forks High in the fall but we need to think about how to set everything up." The happiness was practically wafting off of Orion and it was a lovely thing to watch.

"My mother is an excellent designer, both of houses and the furniture that goes into them and I'm sure that she would love to help you settle into Forks." Of course it would also give me a reason to come over and help Esme and get to know my little one.

"That's very sweet of you but I'm sure that the people that Siri is talking with will be more than capable of setting the house up just the way we want it, but we'll keep your mother in mind." The man's voice was kind but there was something about the way that he was looking at me that let me know that he knew exactly why I had offered and wasn't awfully happy about it. "I'm sure that there's plenty that you would like to talk to Orion about but we have quite a bit of catching up to do and plans to make. Orion will get in touch with you later on." The dismissal was a clear one that I couldn't help but obey. This would obviously take a lot more work than I had planned but it would be more than worth it in the end.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	10. A Set of Stalkers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Twilight Saga.**

**After this it will probably skip forward to the beginning of the school year and I might bring Bella in early if I can fit her in without making her the stereotypical problem that she normally gets turned into.**

**

* * *

**

**Charlie's POV**

I knew that something was up the moment that Carlisle strolled in through the front doors of the police station. The man was practically a saint but he didn't interact with the general populace of Forks unless there was no other choice. Of course, considering the gossiping old ladies that liked to watch him walk and were a bit too touchy-feely, it wasn't that surprising.

"What can I do for you?" The man had his normal gentle smile on his face, but there was quite a bit more amusement present than what I'm used to. "You look like the cat that just got the canary."

"It appears as if young Harry has had quite the stroke of luck this morning." He moved over to one of the chairs in front of my desk and sat on the edge with his hands folded on his lap. "Yesterday a man by the name of Remus J. Lupin came into the hospital and claimed that his wife just came out of some sort of incapacitation, that he did not want to clarify on, and that she told him that she had given their child to a couple of friends that couldn't have children. Those friends were Lily and James Potter and that child just so happens to be Harry. The hospital staff immediately took blood samples from the man and had them sent off to Port Angelus with all due haste and they arrives back this morning with a positive result. The man is Harry's father and has taken custody of him as well as giving him a new name, Orion."

I could practically feel the evil grin that spread across my face. "Looks like I have a couple of people to put into custody and quite a few charges to file."

The Dursley male, Vernon, if memory serves, was sitting on the couch in his living room next to his son when Todd and I entered the house. Neither one of them looked up from the television when we entered and seemed to be under the impression that we were Petunia.

"Woman, its about time they let you out of that dinky little cell, they should know better than to lock us up for treating the freak the way that he deserves to be treated. Since the freak is still in the hospital you'll have to make dinner tonight, but soon he'll be back and I'll teach him a lesson he won't forget this time." Vernon didn't even turn around as he spoke and neither did the boy.

"Well, that certainly is a nice plan but I'm afraid that you won't be giving anyone any lessons and the only kind of dinner you're getting tonight is whatever slop we throw your way before we ship you off to Seattle tomorrow." I love this part of the job.

* * *

**Orion's POV**

I can honestly say that this entire summer has just been one gigantic surprise after another. First I get swept of with the Dursleys to a town in the middle of nowhere in an entirely different country. Then I end up getting sick and passing out in front of one of the best doctor's children. And now I find out that the Dursleys are going to finally be arrested and punished. The fact that I'm actually the son of Remus and Sirius is just the cherry on top of a busy but wonderful summer and there's still a lot of summer left.

It was a little hard to explain why Remus' wife didn't come over from England and that her 'cousin' did, but a few fake tears and a lot of acting on Sirius' part had the whole town eating out of the palm of their hands. Apparently his 'wife' really was very ill and only lived long enough after regaining consciousness from her coma to tell him he had a son. Sirius, who had been a good friend and brother-in-law through the whole ordeal, leapt at the chance to help his friend take care of his son. It sounded like something from one of the soap operas that Petunia loved so much but the women lapped it up and none of the men were brave enough to contradict the women's sympathies.

By the time that I was cleared to leave the hospital the Dursleys had all been moved to Seattle and Sirius had arranged the entire house, that was at least four times bigger than the one Vernon had gotten. It was more of a Manor than a house but with the way Sirius decorated everything it was really homey and warm. It was also far enough from the town proper that we wouldn't have to worry about curious neighbors unless they were really determined. The best part was that neither Sirius or Remus left me alone, they were always around making sure that I knew how much they loved me. I had my very own room but I admittedly spent more time in their room snuggled up to the both of them. Being around them made the nightmares about Cedric less frequent and somehow easier to deal with.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I must have passed by H…Orion's house nearly a dozen times before I finally worked up the nerve to walk up. The house was absolutely huge and placed right along the border between Forks and our lands.

I knew that the person that answered the door would probably be his unnerving father but I wasn't going to let that man get to me. He's just a man, even if his eyes reminded me of one of the wolves that prowl the woods occasionally.

The door let out a much louder noise than I had been expecting when I knocked, there's no way that anybody in the house didn't hear that. I stepped back a couple of paces before staring at the door as I waited for someone to open the door.

I didn't have to wait too long before the door swung open to reveal a man that I hadn't met yet but he was probably the man that the little gossips had been talking about down at the Rez. They kept going on about how nice it was for the sibling of the mother to step in and help the man adjust to taking care of a son that he didn't know he had.

"Well, it isn't often that one has a young man show up on their doorstep without the slightest warning." The man's voice was one filled with laughter but there was something darker in the recesses of his eyes that hinted at something more. "Not to be rude, but who exactly are you and why are you here?"

"The name is Jacob Black and I just wanted to stop by and see how H…Orion is doing now that he's out of the hospital." I had to force myself to calm as the man looked me up and down before giving a wide grin.

"Well, now, Jacob, the name is Sirius Black and I'm sure that Orion would be more than happy to know that someone was kind enough to search us out just to see how he's doing." The man, Sirius, turned toward the house and started back in with a whistle. "Come right on in and I'll see what I can do about tearing Remy away from his pup long enough for you to get a word in edgewise."

The house was decorated in dark colors but the amount of light coming through the windows helped to alleviate the closed in feeling that the colors implied. The man, Sirius, walked with a slight sway that reminded me of a prowling animal, maybe he wasn't the gentler of the two men. "Remy hasn't let Orion out of eyeshot since they let us bring him home, not that I can blame him though. Orion is a trouble magnet by nature and he hardly knows how to take care of himself."

Mr. Black's voice was soothing and it took hardly any time at all to get to a large sun room where Orion's father, Remus Lupin, was watching him like a hawk as he tended to the various plants around the room. "Look what I found prowling around the front door. He's a Black too, though I somehow doubt he could be related to any of my pale family."

Lupin's eyes snapped up and locked onto me with a look of annoyance. "Well now, what could the son of the local Indian chief want with the newest gossip subjects of Forks?" There was a slight growl to his voice as he looked me up and down.

Orion pouted and made his way to his father before plopping into his lap and looking up at him with some of the best puppy eyes I've ever seen, even Seth wouldn't have been able to pull them off. "Papa, you shouldn't be so mean to someone you don't even know." Orion shifted his gaze to me and smiled. "Don't mind Papa, he gets a little moody sometimes. Is there anything in particular that you came for or did you just want to pop in to say hi?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright and to ask what you and your father had planned for the immediate future. Do you intend to go to Forks High and stick around for the whole school year?" The local gossip said that they were settling in Forks but I wanted to hear it for myself.

Orion's eyes lit up and he bounced slightly before calming down, a bit anyway. "Papa doesn't have any commitments back in England and neither does Siri so we were going to stick around Forks and see how things turn out. Maybe we'll be able to hang out after Papa starts letting me out of the house."

**Sirius' POV**

Watching Remy pace back and forth in front of the fireplace after Orion went to bed was rather amusing for the first couple of minutes but a half hour later it was bordering on glaring annoying. "Maybe if you tell me what's on your mind I can help you think it through before you wear a hole through that antique Persian rug."

He stiffened for a moment before flopping into one of the armchairs and running a hand through his hair. "What do you think of the boy that came over this afternoon?"

That wasn't quite what I was expecting. "The Jacob boy?" His nod was barely there and followed by a sigh. "He looks like the kind of boy that's going to be a thin squirt for a while longer before he shoots up and out like a weed. He seemed very nervous about being around you and seemed utterly focused on everything that Orion said. As a matter of fact, he reminds me of you when you started following me around everywhere in fifth year." It was still funny to remember how he would stalk me around the school and growl at anyone that got too close until the day he finally cornered me in a broom closet. Those were the days.

Remy looked into the fire and sighed again. "That's what worries me. He smells a little like a wolf but there's something strange about it, like its there and not there at the same time, I've never smelt anything like it and I'm not sure that having him hang around our pup is such a good idea. He's not the only one that's making advances either, though he is the best of the two options."

I always knew that any child of mine would be a heartbreaker. "Who's this other boy that has your hackles up even more than wolf boy?"

Remy looked up at me with a slightly incredulous look on his face. "Who says that the other person is male, it could be a female after all."

I raised my eyes to the ceiling and leaned back in my chair. "Our boy has had the weight of the world forced on him more than once and he could really use a strong man to lean on. That and the fact that he's shorter than almost anyone else his age and has one of the most delicate forms for a boy I've ever seen, but other than that, it was just a guess Moony old boy."

"The other boy is one of the 'children' of Carlisle Cullen, the vampire doctor from the hospital that you said reminded you of a Malfoy. He's a vampire of course and he strikes me as the over possessive type of vampire that covets and stalks what it wants."

"You stalked and coveted me for a full year before you told me that I was your mate so you really don't have a leg to stand on when it comes to stalking and you once hexed a girl that flirted with me so badly that she had to be home schooled so the over possessive thing is moot too. I still don't know how the old man managed to keep you in school after that."

"No one could actually prove that I was the one that hexed her, I made sure to cover my tracks." Remy looked a little more than chastised as he looked up at the stairs that led to the bedroom that Orion was sleeping in. "I just don't want to lose him right after I finally got him."

"Moony love, you should know better by now." He looked at me and I leaned forward to make sure that he paid attention. "Our boy is one of the most amazing people I've ever met, he loves with everything he is and he doesn't forget anyone. He loves the both of us and that won't change because a couple of boys are vying for his attention. I don't think that he could have turned out any different no matter how he was raised though I do sometimes wish that Lily hadn't been so good at wielding guilt and I hadn't been so impulsive that night."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The tree just outside of Orion's room was the perfect height to look into the window and watch as he shuffled around the room for a while before he slid under the covers and fell asleep with a sigh. Carlisle told me to stay away for a while and to not invade their privacy but having Orion out of my sight made me very nervous and I found that I couldn't quite stop myself from coming to watch him occasionally. Most of the time he would start off in his own room before moving to his father's, where the curtains were always closed, after waking up to what looks like a nightmare. What does he dream about that makes him seek out his father for comfort?

"You know, having someone perched in a tree outside of a window is not something one hopes to find when they investigate a strange noise." I startled and looked toward the human that actually managed to sneak up on me. It was the man that had come to help Mr. Lupin take care of Orion, Sirius Black. "I just managed to convince Remy that he shouldn't judge you too harshly so be glad that it was me that found you and not him. He's more than a little protective and territorial. Orion is going to need quite a bit of time to get used to having a family and to recover enough to satisfy Remy so its best if you back off a bit and just wait until school starts before you make any advances on him."

"You don't mind the fact that I'm hanging outside of his window in the middle of the night and are actually giving me advice?" The man was a strange one, he didn't even seem to be disturbed by the fact that I was watching Orion sleep, just that Lupin wouldn't take it well. His mind was every bit as unavailable as Orion's and Lupin's as well, though his face was much easier to read.

"Oh, don't think that I don't feel a little uncomfortable about having a vampire hanging around outside of Orion's window but I do know where you are coming from and that it is in your nature to keep an eye on him. Even Remy knows what your reasons are but that won't stop him from overreacting to anything you do that might make Orion uncomfortable. You don't know how lucky you are that is was me and not him that caught you out here since he's a force to be reckoned with even without a full moon to back him up so you might want to watch from a distance from now on, no reason to increase his instinctual dislike of you after all."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	11. The First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**This is mainly just a start of school chapter.**

**Orion's POV**

"Do I really have to go, you could just say that you're home schooling me or something?" I both wanted to go to high school and wanted to hide under the bed at the same time. What if no one liked me? With everything that happened and getting to really know Papa and Father I hadn't really got the chance to know anyone my own age. Edward occasionally came around to talk for a little while before Father chased him off and Jacob would pop by to show me around the woods but other than them I didn't really talk to anyone and Jacob goes to school on the reservation.

"Cub, I know that it's a little scary to be going into a school you've never seen with a lot of students you don't know but you can handle it and I know that you'll do just fine. You tested past two years of high school without a problem and have faced things that the children in Forks couldn't even imagine, this is going to be a cake walk." Papa pulled me into a hug and I gripped him twice as hard as he did me. Papa is always the one that knows just what to say to make me feel better while Father knows how to make me feel like a little kid again, probably because he never decided to grow up himself. "If you do have any trouble you have a cell phone and you can call us to come get you if anything goes too wrong but I doubt a muggle school could compare to the amount of trouble that you can get into in a week at Hogwarts." The smile on his face convinced me that I could handle anything and I couldn't keep the smile from spreading across my face.

{T}

Forks High was absolutely nothing like Hogwarts or any other school I've ever been to. Instead of being one building that all the classes were held in it was a motley assortment of brick buildings that were only connected by style and by the small courtyards between them. I hadn't got to see much of the school with the Dursleys' intense desire to make people think that I didn't exist and Papa's overprotective nature so finding the office was a matter of luck and a very detailed description that Papa had written on the inside cover of my spiral notebook. The office had a very homey feeling about it and the woman behind the desk looked friendly. "Hi there. I'm Orion Lupin and I'm here to get my schedule and a map of the school."

The woman looked up with a smile and started sorting through the massive amount of papers that were scattered around her desk. "Yes, you weren't able to make it to the orientation with all that trouble. This is your schedule and map, you'll get your textbooks from the teachers as you go through the classes. I'm sure you'll love the school but don't be afraid to tell someone if there's a problem with another student or even a teacher, okay sweetie?"

I just knew that my cheeks turned pink at that, especially with the amused smile the woman had plastered on her face. "Yes ma'am." I don't think that I could have gotten out of that room any faster if I tried. Maybe I shouldn't have begged Papa to let me skip the orientation.

{T}

**Edward's POV**

"Don't worry so much, he's going to be in school today and you won't have to worry about having his Father chasing you off." Alice was trying to be comforting but the clearly amused thoughts running through her head were not helping. Neither was the fact that she couldn't actually guarantee that everything was going to be fine since every vision with any of the people in the Lupin household was fuzzy at best and nonexistent at worse.

I wanted to make the best impression on Orion that I could. I had been able to sneak in a couple of times to talk to him but it never seemed to take his father long to find me and make me leave. I can't wait to get him alone at school without wondering when I'm going to have to leave in a hurry.

The was no sign of him when we entered the school parking lot but there was a faint trace of his scent lingering in the air, just enough to make me want to seek it out. I could see the smirk building on Jasper's face but I can't find the will to be angry at him with all the times I've teased him about his thoughts on Alice. Thankfully I had managed to get the ladies in the office to place Orion in all of my classes, being the sweet and considerate gentleman and only wanted to make sure that he settled in alright. The ladies lapped in all up and thought that it was incredibly thoughtful of me, though their thoughts made me feel a little guilty to be perfectly honest.

{T}

I entered English to find that Orion was already in the room and managed to snag the chair furthest from the teacher's desk and had his book sitting open on his desk. He looked like he would rather be anywhere other than in the school.

He looked up only briefly when I took the seat next to him and gave me a little smile that made my still heart lurch just a bit. "Hey Edward."

"Don't worry too much, the people here are generally good people if a little too nosy at times. I'll make sure they don't bother you though." The blush that spread across his face was one that will be burned into my mind and it only got deeper as the rest of the rowdy human teenagers crowded into the room and stared at Orion for a couple of minutes before sitting and you could practically feel the curiosity and the gossip that was building up in the background.

{T}

Predictably it was Jessica Stanley that first worked up the nerve to talk to Orion. She made sure to give me what I assume was her version of a terrifying glare, looks like she still hasn't gotten over me turning her down for the girl's choice dance at the end of last year. "Hey, my name is Jessica Stanley. If there's anything that you need to know just let me know okay." Her thoughts centered on how adorable he was and how pretty his eyes were, it sounded like she was thinking about adopting him.

Orion looked up at her for the briefest of moments before looking down and fiddling with a beaded bracelet that looked homemade. "Thanks, I know most of the stuff about the school layout and I'm sure that Edward will be able to fill in the gaps but if I need something answered that he wouldn't know I'll make sure to keep you in mind."

Jessica turned her glare back on me when she was sure that Orion wasn't looking and I could feel the animosity coming off of her thoughts. _He's too sweet to get mixed up with the antisocial Cullens, especially you, you arrogant broody brat._

{T}

**Jacob's POV**

Honestly I'm grateful for the sudden growth spurt that had started shortly after Orion came with those things. I've always been stuck as neither the tallest or the shortest, not broad enough to be stocky or thin enough to be lanky. Now I'm filling in in all the right places and shooting up like a weed. Sure I spend the majority of my nights fighting off Charlie horses and cramps from growing too fast but I'm now one of the biggest guys in my class. Of course I now eat twice as much and have to pull in twice as many orders into the shop to pay for it all but it's a small price to pay.

Sam Uley is now the only guy on the Rez that gets close to me in size and with the way I'm still shooting up it won't be long before I pass him right up. He watches me all the time now, it seems that his eyes trail me whenever I'm out of the house. Something inside of me tells me to make him back off but Dad would throw a fit if I got in a fight with the Council's favorite enforcer.

School was a chore with all the guys cracking jokes about how Sam was going to recruit me for some kind of secret society with the whole virgin sacrifice theme. Embry even went so far as to buy me a long black cloak from a costume shop and left it on the back of my chair. He thought it was hilarious until he sat down for last block and ended up super glued to his seat. He had had to leave his pants in the chair and make a dash for home in his underwear, sweet revenge.

{T}

The shop was full for once, mainly with cars from town, being the only mechanic anywhere near Forks has it's advantages after all. The smell of grease and exhaust has always been one of my favorite mixes. Of course it doesn't compare to the scent that comes off of Orion, but it comes close. My dad had me working on a beat up old Ford that he managed to talk Harry Clearwater out of, which means he probably won it in a football bet. He told me that if I managed to get it fixed up enough to be a decent car by March that he would let me get the Rabbit that I've had my eyes on for awhile. The thing is a classic and I can hardly wait to get my hands on it.

{T}

**Orion's POV**

Lunch was every bit as loud as a meal in the Great Hall which is impressive considering there are at least ten times the students in Hogwarts that there are in Forks, probably even if you added in the middle and elementary schools. There were teenagers leaning over just about every table except for a small group of tables that surrounded the one that the rest of the Cullen children were sitting at. Emmett was leaning back in his chair staring at the ceiling with a rather amused look on his face while Rosalie was next to him looking like she was barely containing a sigh of irritation. Jasper was leaning against Alice and looked like he had a headache while Alice looked to be saying something though I couldn't hear anything over the noise of the rest of the lunchroom.

The only reason that I could really match any of them to their names was because Edward had told me all about his siblings during one of our classes together. I haven't really had the chance to get to know any of them with all the stuff that happened at the beginning of the summer and the overprotective nature of Papa for the last part. Edward was the only Cullen that came over and he was chased off every time and Papa wouldn't tell me why.

Every eye in the room followed Edward and me as we made our way to the table and a wave of whispers started the moment that we both sat down. Edward had told me that his family wasn't much for socializing so they were probably all shocked that I was invited to sit with his family. There's no doubt in my mind that there will be a thousand different rumors about us by the end of the day.

Alice was the first one to look my way and she reminded me of Luna with her eccentric style and the knowing look that floated in the back of her eyes. "Hi, I'm sure Edward told you all about us and made sure that you remembered which name went with which face so we'll pretend that we already went through the whole awkward introducing ourselves faze." Her smile was friendly and I could feel the tension leaving my shoulders as I leaned back in the chair and got my lunch out. Papa refused to let me eat the school's food and packed a rather large amount of food, he seemed obsessed with 'putting some meat' on me.

The Cullens, including Edward, mostly just watched me eat and made small talk about fashion, Rosalie and Alice, or the newest sports car, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. The atmosphere was calming and it made it easy to ignore the stares and the whispering to the point that I hardly noticed that the bell had rung. Edward had to practically pry me from the chair and drag me to class, I didn't want to be surrounded by noisy children again without anything to stop them from asking horrible questions.

{T}

I couldn't have been happier to hear the final bell for the day. Edward had warded off most of the students with glares and sharp remarks thrown in but nothing could stop Jessica Stanley. The girl seemed to share most of their classes and somehow managed to snag a seat nearby every single time. She wanted to know every single thing about me from my favorite color to what I thought about politics, which was something I didn't even care about so long as no one tried to blow Forks up over a policy or law.

I made sure to say goodbye to all the Cullens while promising to call Edward later to set up a time for us to work on the start of term project for History and got out of the there as quickly as possible. Unfortunately that meant that I had to ride home with my hyperactive Father, but his chatter was soothing in a way.

{T}

"So how was the first day at the gigantic institution known as Forks High?" Father had decided to wait to interrogate me about my day until we got home and Papa was around to hear it. We were all seated in the living room with Father practically in Papa's lap.

"Wow, that's two big words in one sentence, Papa must have finally started rubbing off on you." The blush that spread across both of their faces was so worth it. "It was a good day though. Edward is in all of my classes and I got to get to know his siblings during lunch."

The look on Papa's face was the same one he always got when Edward was over or whenever he heard the name. "He's in all of your classes?"

"Yep. We even got partnered up for a start of term project in History about America's Civil War. I'm going to call him later to set up a time to go over and get started. His brother, Jasper, is a real Civil War buff and promised to help us get started and his father has a whole library with books on it."

{T}

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	12. War Talks and Wolf Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**This is mostly relationship building and the beginning of Jacob's feral side.**

* * *

**Orion's POV**

Jasper is one of my favorite Cullens, after Edward of course. Most of the time he seems to be the quietest of the bunch, the one that sits in the back of the room and watches over his family but if you can get him talking about the civil war he's like a completely different person. He has such passion as he goes over every battle and strategy used, almost to the point where you could almost swear that he was standing over a map planning the battles himself. There's a light in his eyes when he talks that I've never seen the match to, even Ron couldn't match the pace of his ideas. Maybe he works so well with Alice because her boundless energy lets her keep up with his mind.

I kind of wish that I had that kind of ability, I know that Father and Papa say that I don't have any obligation to the Wizarding world but I don't think I could just leave them to be slaughtered because I didn't want to fight. Maybe if I hang around Jasper long enough I'll pick up enough to make the playing field just a little bit more even. Of course it would take a lot of work to get me anywhere near where I would need to be to stand up to a wizard with 70 years of experience on me and a whole army of adults behind him.

The project was finished the first night that I came over, which was after a solid hour of pouting and puppy eyes but listening to Jasper let loose was more than enough reason to keep coming over. The other members of the family seemed shocked to see him gesturing over each battle. Alice just has a look in her eyes that shows just how much she loves him while she giggles when he gets too caught up and forgets that there are other people in the room.

**Carlisle's POV**

Orion had visited for several hours this time and Jasper still had a smile on his face with Edward shaking his head with a smirk. "It's a wonder that you can get so close to him without the slightest problem."

Jasper kept smiling as he looked at Alice and sat, just as straight-backed as ever, just to her right on the couch. "He doesn't really smell like a human." I nodded as did the rest of the family, we had all noticed and assumed that it had a lot to do with his father. "There is also something about him that draws me in and makes me want to tell him everything I know. It's almost as if he needs to know about war." It was that thought that took the smile off his face. "He gets so focused on the how and the why that I almost feel as if he thinks he will need it too."

"He is an unusual young man. His father is most certainly a werewolf but he shows no signs of baring the same curse." I could clearly remember the words of my father and Casius about the dangers of werewolves and their young but there was never any proof.

Rosalie cocked her head to the side for just a moment before returning to her normal aloof expression. "Do the children of werewolves normally become werewolves like their parents?"

"I honestly don't know for sure." I thought back as far as I could before coming to a rather startling discovery. "I have never actually seen a werewolf with a family of any kind. Mr. Lupin is the first I have ever seen with a child."

**Jacob's POV**

I couldn't help but curse as I tried to massage the latest cramp out of my leg before it turned into a full blown Charlie-horse. You would think that after becoming one of the biggest males on the Rez, second only to Uley that I would stop, but no. At the rate this is going I'm going to have to get three jobs in addition to the shop just to keep up with the food I'm eating that the clothes I'm outgrowing. The only good thing about it is the nervous look that Uley has been getting when he watches me. The slightly proud look Pops has been wearing is a plus too, but the biggest plus is seeing the awe on Orion's face when I pop by for a visit.

"You have a visitor boy!" Pops' voice was loud enough to wake the dead, and entirely too amused for my liking.

{T}

Orion was absolutely adorable as he stood just inside the living room shifting his weight from one foot to another. "I hope you don't mind that I just showed up, but you haven't been by in a bit and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

It took everything I had not to laugh at the sheepish look on his face. "I'm glad you came by and I'm sorry that I haven't been by. With the amount of clothes and food I've been going through I had to take a lot more work on to keep up."

A look of surprise crossed his face before a single eyebrow hit his hairline. "You can't still be growing! If you get any bigger you won't be able to fit in the house at all. You have to be the biggest person on the reservation."

I ruffled the hair on the back of my head, I had to cut it about a month ago, it didn't look very good with the new muscle mass. "I still just a bit behind Uley, though I wouldn't mind taking him down a peg or two with the way he stares all the time and seems to gather the other guys into his little gang of flunkies."

Orion's giggle was definitely a sound I could get very used to. "It sounds like he's the big bad wolf stalking you with his pack." Something about the idea struck me as a little too close to home. "Do you think you have enough time to show me around the reservation? The only place I've been is your house after all."

"I think I could make some time to show you this wonderful and amazing place that I call home. I may even have the time to show you one of the only interesting traditions we have around here." I slung my arm around his slim shoulders and pulled him out of the house with a grin. Spending time with Orion is much better than worrying about turning into a giant.

{T}

Watching Orion look around at the sights that were common to me like he had never seen anything so amazing made me wish that I had thought to bring Rachel's old camera. He even thought that the school had a homey feel to it. By the time that I reached the cliffs by the beach the sun was much higher in the sky than it had been when we started. "This is La Push, a hangout for the teens in Forks and the best place to get away from all of the adults on the Rez."

I was just about to tell him about some of the times I spent here with Quil and Embry when a shout caught both of our attention. We turned and looked over just in time to see Jared jump off the cliff with the 'pack' watching him with amusement. Sam was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest looking like he was some kind of general watching over his soldiers. "That would be Sam Uley and his little posse that grows by the week. One of the biggest draws of the cliffs is the thrill of jumping off of the highest cliff."

As soon as I finished talking Uley looked up and locked eyes with me for just a moment before looking right at Orion. Something about the look in his eyes made the hairs at the back of my neck stand straight up and I found it hard to keep from going over and making him look somewhere else. "Maybe we should head back to the house. Its getting close to lunch and I could use something to eat." I guided Orion away from Uley's stare as quickly as possible and resolved to make sure that he stayed away from Orion.

{T}

The Rez didn't look nearly as welcoming without Orion walking next to me. The elders were having another meeting at the house and I had been shoved out of the house yet again. At least Uley wasn't invited to this one too. He wasn't the next in line for chief but they treated him like he was. Its not that I want to lead the whole tribe but I didn't want Uley to take that role even more. He already had half of the guys following him around like lost puppies, it didn't make any sense.

I felt eyes on me and turned to find my current annoyance staring at me from just a couple of feet away with only half of his posse behind him. "Who was the little outsider that you brought by the cliffs today, Black?"

There was something about the way he spoke that made me angry. "His name is Orion and he has just as much right as you do to come here, not that its any of your business."

He seemed to draw himself up even more as if that was supposed to scare me, hell he only has an inch or two on me and I'm still growing. "You shouldn't be bringing outsiders to the Rez. They don't belong here."

"Screw your Uley! He can come here anytime that he wants to and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it and if you try just one thing to make him stay away I will rip you limb from limb and spread the pieces from here to Forks." I didn't notice the growl in my voice or the fact that I was shaking from head to toe. I didn't even notice that his posse had backed away with anxious looks on their faces. "He is my friend and you are just a giant idiot that thinks that he can get everybody to do what he wants just because you're a mass of muscle, but at the rate I've been growing you won't be the biggest guy around here for long."

I spun around and stomped all the way home. I don't care if the old men are still talking, if I stay out here one more minute there will be far fewer males on the Rez.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	13. September First

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

**Orion's POV**

I never really thought about what it would be like to have a family before, sure I had watched the Weasleys and wondered what it would be like idly, but I never thought I had a chance at that. Vernon and Petunia had always told me that I wasn't worth enough to be part of a family, especially theirs and no one had told me differently.

Being able to call Remus my Papa and Sirius my Father was something that filled me with feelings that I couldn't put a name to. The feelings were wonderful and warm, just like the feelings that I got when they ruffled my hair or gave me a hug. I don't even mind when they treat me like a baby or get way too overprotective, because its just them showing me how much they care. I am so very grateful that they are my family and that they love me, but something still seems to be just a little bit off center.

There is a loneliness that doesn't go away when I am home with them. It claws at my insides and I want it to go away. The feeling lessens when I sit next to Edward or visit the Rez to see Jacob, but it never goes away entirely. I want to ask Papa about it but I don't want him to think that I'm not happy with him and Father because I'm happier than I have ever been. If only I could just make this feeling go away, then everything would be perfect.

**Remus' POV**

"There's something wrong with our pup." Sirius practically sprang at me the moment the he was sure that our pup was far enough away that he wouldn't hear. "He seems happy but there's this shadow that hangs just at the back of his eyes and I don't like it." Only Sirius could pout and still look sexy as hell.

"It's not that surprising Siri. He's almost an adult, no matter how much we both want to deny it. Soon the need to be with his mates is going to overcome everything else." I really didn't want to think about my pup being mated to a puppy and a leech, but it wasn't something that was just going to go away because I wanted it to. "He probably feels like something is missing even when he's with one of them because they're both his mates."

"Only our pup could come to a dinky little town in the middle of nowhere and find a coven of vampires and a group of wolf people and be mated to one of each. He doesn't do anything by halves." Siri looked out the front window in the direction of our pup and sighed. "I don't like seeing that shadow but I also don't like the idea of him getting mated to two totally different creatures so soon after we finally got him back. Vampires are possessive as hell and if those wolves are even half as bad as you were we probably won't see him for a year at the very least."

"You should have more faith in our pup. He just got us back too and he won't let his mates take us away from him." I could just imagine the fight he would put up over that. "Those puppy eyes of his are almost lethal."

**Third in England**

September first dawned with a flurry of activity as young witches and wizards arrived at King's Cross Station to make their way to Hogwarts for another year of learning and reuniting with friends. Most were carefree and spent their time talking about sports or gossiping about the newest rumors about other students and the news in the Daily Prophet.

Several students were seated quickly in a compartment halfway down the train talking about one who was missing from their number.

**(T)**

"I'm sure that he'll be waiting for us when we get to Hogwarts." Hermione didn't know if she was trying to convince the others in the compartment or herself more. "Professor Dumbledore probably just thought that it would be safer to have Harry at Hogwarts with Voldemort's return."

"Yeah, but Dumbledore was over at the Burrow a lot after Sirius' house kicked everybody out and he didn't mention anything about Harry being at Hogwarts, he even asked me if I had gotten a letter from him even though he told us and Harry that we couldn't risk our owls being caught and our missives being read." Ron had thought about breaking the rules to owl Harry but he didn't want to get his mother any more riled up than she was when the Order had to start coming over to their house for all their meetings. She would putter around the house talking about how rude Sirius was for letting his house kick them all out and then not letting them back in. Even the twins avoided crossing her, for survival's sake.

"He probably just had a couple members of the Order pick him up and take him to school early so he didn't have to deal with all the attention from what the Prophet has been printing." They both shuddered as they thought about all the summer issues of the Prophet that ended up being read aloud every morning by at least one member of the Order. They all called Dumbledore a senile old fool that was trying to use the Savior to recreate his glory days. Each one pretty much made Dumbledore out to be some kind of villain and Harry out to be some higher being that was forced to say and do things to make Dumbledore happy.

By themselves the articles weren't so bad but the fact that no one knew where Harry lived and no one could get a hold of him unless he was in Hogwarts with Dumbledore set every witch and wizard off. Each day there were more accounts of how some well meaning witch or wizard tried to save Harry from whatever prison he was kept in was thwarted by some political roadblock Dumbledore had set up and how no one could possibly know what the poor boy was going through with whoever the old man had left him with. They could only hope that Harry would be able to put all this to rest when they got to Hogwarts, surely he would tell everyone that Voldemort was really back and that Dumbledore was not a senile, manipulative old man.

**(T)**

**During a certain beginning of term meeting….**

Dumbledore stroked his beard and gazed off into space. He needed to find the boy, he was the key to ending this war with Tom, no one else had the power to take him on and he was not as spry as he once was. Sometimes he felt guilty for using such a young man as a weapon, but it was all for the greater good, even if everyone else thought differently, they would be saved by such actions. 'He might arrive on the train with the other students, if he does not then we will have to begin a search for the boy. His magic is strong enough that it should be easy to lock onto if it gets used.'

**(T)**

**Orion's POV**

It took me awhile to realize that it was the beginning of the school year at Hogwarts, it almost seems strange that I'm not sitting on the train with Ron and Hermione talking about our summers, not that I ever really had much to say about mine.

I can't say that I really miss it though. Muggle school is just as engaging in a way and Papa is making sure that I still learn magic, though I'm not allowed to actually practice anything. America's magic might interact with mine and mess everything up even with the wards that Father had laid when they moved here. Papa said that my magic was strong and wild in it's own right and it might just latch onto the land's magic and go haywire. I kind of miss the thrill of magic but being magical hasn't really been a good thing for me really.

**(T)**

"You really need to stop growing before you stop fitting through your own front door." I can't believe that Jake still gets bigger every time I see him, he could almost give Hagrid a run for his money in bulk too.

Jake ruffled the hair on the back of his head and laughed. "Yeah I'm about even with Uley now, pretty soon I'll be the biggest guy on the Rez and he'll have to stop acting like the Alpha male all the time."

"Being an Alpha male isn't all about size, you have to be able to make others respect you and make them want to listen to what you have to say." Papa taught me a lot about werewolf culture and a bunch of it was also true about humans too, after all, werewolves are just humans with a bit more fur than everyone else. "If Uley isn't able to convince you to follow him around like he has with all the other guys than he has already lost, now all you have to do is prove that you're the one that needs to be listened to."

"You're right, a lot of the guys that follow him now are my old friends, surely I can get them to listen to me and maybe get them to wake up from whatever Uley's got them under to behave like lap dogs."

**(T)**

**Jake's POV**

Orion was definitely right about the alpha thing, I'm not an alpha just because I'm bigger than everyone else and neither is Uley. It all comes down to who everyone wants to follow and who is the better leader. I don't want the tribe to be led by a man that turned on the woman he was supposed to love to be with her cousin without even really ending it with her. Nor do I want to follow someone who would call Orion an outsider. Uley would probably restrict all contact with the outside just to keep everyone in line with what he wants.

**(T)**

I don't know if it was lucky or not but Uley, his whole little gang and the elders were all gathered in the middle of the Rez around a pit we normally used for bonfires. The whole group looked as serious as the grave and it made something inside of me boil to see the elders looking to Uley like he was the next chief.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Alpha and Omega

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**I put up a poll on my profile for what you all want to see as far as Bella goes. I'm not sure just what I want to do with her yet.**

* * *

**Jake's POV**

"Well now, isn't this a pretty sight here." I couldn't quite keep the sarcasm out of my voice and every elder locked eye with me for just a moment before they pretended that I hadn't managed to surprise them. "With the way all of you have been acting lately I'm beginning to think that my father isn't the chief anymore and you put our entire tribe in the hands of someone with no training that thinks that martial law is a good thing for the tribe."

"You don't understand what's going on here Jacob." Harry Clearwater always is the one to try to defuse a situation. "We just needed to talk with Uley about a couple of issues on the reservation."

"Sure, after all, he seems to be gathering quite the little cult of mindless followers to do his bidding and take care of anything that happens to crop up along the way." Just being this close to Uley was making my skin crawl, everything about the way that he seemed to lord over everyone made me angry. The guys in his little group didn't do anything without asking him first, they stopped doing anything fun and spent most of their time in a pack around him waiting for orders. The only thing that they seemed to do that could be considered fun was the weekly cliff jumping but even that seemed to be more of a ritual than entertainment. "If there is an issue with the reservation than it's because of Uley."

Uley stood up and I realized that I was actually an inch taller than he was. He faltered a bit when he noticed before he puffed up and invaded my personal space. "Black, there are things going on that you couldn't even begin to understand and everyone would be better off if you just kept your nose out of trouble and stayed out of my way. You certainly can't claim that you care about the tribe when you spend all of your time with that outsider and his family instead of taking care of your father and your duties as his son. Maybe it's time for the chieftain to come from a family other than the Blacks."

He was on the ground before I even realized that I had moved and the elders didn't even flinch, though Harry looked like he was torn between helping Uley up and walking away. "Nothing good could come from isolating the tribe from the outside world or cutting off all contact with anyone that isn't a member of this tribe. Orion is an amazing person that anyone would be blessed to know. You lord your size over all of the little members of your pack like it makes you better than them, but you aren't better than they are by a long shot. You had a girlfriend that would walk through fire for you and you dropped her like a bad hairdo and didn't even bother to tell her it was over before you started following her cousin around like she was the next coming. Every guy that you pull into your group loses all free will, they don't hang out with any of their other friends, their grades drop and they all look like they haven't had a good night's sleep in months. The only thing that you would accomplish as the chief of our tribe is its complete destruction."

I barely had time to register the rage that filled Uley's eyes before he was flying at me, not as a man, but as a huge black wolf and the only thing that crossed my mind was an image of Orion before I was flying through the air to meet him amid the yells of the elders.

**England**

Both Hermione and Ron looked up and down the moment that they entered the Great Hall only to find that Harry was nowhere to be seen. They stopped dead in their tracks for a moment before they were pushed forward so roughly that Hermione hit the floor and Ron stumbled forward in shock. "Filth shouldn't block the path of their betters." Malfoy was in rare form as he stood in front of his smirking bodyguards. "It seems that you both lack the common sense to find your way to the table without Scar-head here to tell you how. Where is your little leader? Did he finally decide to dump the two of you and find someone worth his time?"

"Lay off Ferret. He's just not here right now." Ron helped Hermione up and hurried to the table without looking twice at Malfoy. Two against three without Harry wasn't a situation he wanted to be in on the first night back.

The rest of the students filed in with the normal level of chaos and everyone noticed that the empty spot that was always left for Harry Potter next to Ron was empty after the last student sat down. Even Dumbledore seemed surprised to note the empty seat and took a moment or two to stare at the empty seat before signaling for the first years to be brought in.

The first years were every bit as nervous as they always were and shuffled to the front of the Hall with wide eyes and every last one of them looked toward the Gryffindor table for the Savoir before scanning the rest of the Hall for him. McGonagall had to clear her throat six times before they faced forward and answered to their names as they were called. For the first time in decades the number of new Gryffindors was lower than any other house with Slytherin in the lead.

Dumbledore stared at the young faces looking up at him and for once they were not filled with wonder and respect but with distrust and hesitance. They no longer viewed him as one of the most powerful wizards of the age but as a man the Ministry called a senile old man that was past his prime. He needed to bring Harry back to the fold to restore his good name, the boy would be brought back from wherever he was whether he liked it or not.

"I welcome all of our new faces and greet all the old hats to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are just a few start-of-term notices before the feast starts." Several groans filled the Hall with Ronald Weasley being the loudest. "Many of you may have noticed that young Mr. Potter is not currently amongst us, he is currently away for a short time to deal with the end of last year and some much needed training. Hopefully he will be ready to rejoin classes before Yule. Many of you have also noticed our new Defense professor…"

"Hem…"

**Edward's POV**

Jessica Stanley was quickly climbing the list of people that I wouldn't mind losing control on and she didn't even notice. The only times that I could spend with Orion in school without his father breathing down my neck or my family around us were the classes that we shared together and she seemed to make it her goal in life to pull all of his attention away from me whenever possible.

"The rumor mill says that Chief Swan's daughter is going to be coming to live with him sometime soon. Apparently the Chief told Ms. Cline and she told Ms. Stout and she told my mother that her name is Isabella and she's lived with her mother in Phoenix since her mother left the Chief and now she's going to live with him until she finishes school. She's our age so she'll probably be in some of our classes. I totally can't wait to meet her, can you?"

Orion looked overwhelmed and absolutely adorable. "I suppose it would be nice to meet his daughter, I imagine that she's very nice." He looked over at me with a look that clearly said that he was waiting to be rescued. "Don't you think so, Edward?"

It was almost funny to see Jessica's glare at me when Orion wasn't looking. "I think that any child Charlie had a hand in raising couldn't help but be a good person. Of course we will just have to wait until she gets here to find out whether she takes after her father or not. Now we really do need to finish reading this chapter and Jessica should start working on hers as well."

{T}

"You should eat more meat; you're far too skinny as it is." Rosalie put her food in front of Orion after he finished the lunch he had brought with him and stared at him until he started eating it. Both she and Esme seemed bound and determined to make sure that Orion gained weight with all the food that they made sure he consumed. Esme was thrilled to have someone to cook for and Rosalie seemed to naturally fall into a hovering big sister role.

"What kind of creature are you all?" I was more than glad that nobody would dare sit anywhere near our table though quite a few people turned to stare when Emmett started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his seat. "I know that you have to be some kind of creature and that you don't eat anything though you do buy or bring food every day and I just wanted to know so I don't do anything to offend you."

"Don't worry little man; we just thought that your old man would have clued you in." Emmett wiped nonexistent tears from his eyes and leaned over the table as Orion met him halfway. "We are one of only two families of vegetarian vampires in the world."

Orion leaned back with a smile and clapped his hands. "I thought so; it must be a pain to have to go to school over and over again."

Jasper leaned back and smiled as he put his arm around Alice. "It gets easier each time and at least it keeps us from wasting away by just sitting somewhere and staring at a wall."

{T}

In the center of the reservation stood a russet wolf standing over a fallen black wolf, each bore signs of a struggle but the black wolf was the clear loser and all the watching pack members and elders bowed before the new pack alpha.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
